


Everyone Already Knew

by xCeCex



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Jelous!Raphael, M/M, Multi, Protective!Raphael, Raphael just wants to hold Simon and protect his baby from the world, Saphael, Sickfic, Simon is the baby of the clan, The Clan is very protective over Simon, Things get close to smutty, clan dynamics, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 37,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCeCex/pseuds/xCeCex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Saphael drabbles. These are stand-alone fics, so they are not connected to one another. </p><p>Simon is just a little baby, and Raphael just wants to protect his baby from the world, because:<br/>A) Simon is his.<br/>B) No one, unless you want to die, is going to hurt him.<br/>AND<br/>C) Simon is just too pure for this world.</p><p>Let the fluff, angst, and heated scenes ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Take Care of It

**Author's Note:**

> 1.  
> Since I am not two hundred percent confident in my smut writing abilities, I decided to hold off on that. Thins will get heated, and I mean 'about to cross the line, things get very blurry, heated, but it won't reach full fledged smut.
> 
> 2.  
> These are stand-alone fics, so they are not connected.
> 
> I think that's about it.

**1.**

 

Simon was bored.

 

His mentor, Rapael, was out on business, and the rest of his Clan were either out clubbing, or brooding about the past. The brooding one's would be out of their 'sob down memory lane' by the next night, and he knew they'd play with him then. But as of now, Simon was very, very bored. The only form of amusement he could seem to find was watching the sun from his bedroom. His curtains were thrown open, and the sun's rays stopped about halfway to his bed. The way the sun shined reminded Simon of times past. Running with Clary through the park, chasing Becca around their front yard. He sat dangerously close. If he wanted to, Simon could reach out and burn himself. He hadn't felt the sun in so long, but he was starting to prefer the moon anyway. Simon knew he should close his curtains, but he just wanted to look at the sun for a little while longer. He knew Raphael would find out somehow in someway that Simon was being reckless and leaving his curtains open, so why stop the inevitable? He could practically hear his mentor now.

" _What in the absolute fuck...are you doing mi sol naciente?_ "

Simon cocked his head to the side. Wow, that sounded real. Almost as if Raphael were right at his door....

"Idiota, close your curtains!"

Simon spun around on the floor, burning his hand pretty severely in his haste. He yelped and jumped away from the sun. Raphael was by him in an instant.

"Does it hurt a lot? Is it just your hand? Are you sure you didn't burn anything else?" His mentor asked in rapid succession.

"Yes. Yes. And yes." Simon answered as he grit his teeth, his hand bubbling from that wretched ball of fire.

"Come with me." Raphael said as he wrapped an arm around Simon's waist. "I'll take care of it."

 

**2.**

 

It's around midnight, right around the time most of his Clan are spending time with each other, and Simon is buried beneath his blankets, trying to keep himself from crying. He _was_ going to join his Clan for their unofficial-official 'family time,' but something stopped him. Two something's to be exact.

The Clan's two newest members.

They weren't fledglings, both turned sometime around the early 1920's, but they were new to New York and had only joined a few weeks ago. Simon prided himself on the fact that he had a family here. After the whole, 'Simon betrayed us' debacle, Simon had repaired all of his relationships within the Clan, and once again resumed the position of their baby. Most of his Clan members, save for some of the older members, were always willing to play with Simon. The older Clan members much preferred to tell their fledgling stories of times past, or listen to him strum away on his guitar. Simon prided himself on the fact that he was loved by people that weren't his mother, or Clary, or Becca.

But now--now he felt it all starting to crumble.

The two new members, Theodore and Jameson, were not only rude and loud; they were homophobic. Little to no Downworlder regarded sexuality. You loved who you loved, and that was that. Simon's Clan was no different. If you were in love with a boy, cool. If you were in love with a girl, cool. As long as you were healthy and happy. That's what mattered. Apparently Theodore and Jameson didn't get the memo.

_Simon was on his way to the large ballroom where they all gathered, when he heard them._

_"Did you see that fag fledgling?" Jameson asked Theodore as they sipped blood from glasses in the hallway._

_"Yeah, what a fucking priss!" Theodore laughed._

_"I can see why everyone hates him, especially Raphael." Jameson smirked. "I mean, if I had to mentor a nerdy, fag like that, I'd hate him too!"_

Simon didn't need to hear anymore. Without a sound, he went back to his room and buried himself underneath his blankets, wishing the sun was up so he could burn himself into oblivion. Of course his Clan hated him, of course _Raphael_ hated him. He was a nerd who talked for too long, was way too energetic, and not to mention betrayed his _own fucking kind!_ Simon hated the feeling in his chest. It felt like his heart was breaking, shattering and being scattered in different parts of the world. He didn't even know if Vampire hearts could break, but he had a feeling he was going to find out. Too engrossed in his depression, he hadn't heard Raphael enter his room.

" _Mi Pequeño_?" His mentor asked, the Spanish tumbling from his lips easily. "What are you doing up here? Everyone is waiting for you downstairs."

Simon, in spite of himself, sniffled. Raphael was suddenly kneeling at his bedside and peeling the blanket away from Simon's face. Simon stared at his mentor, bloody tears trickling from his eyes.

"Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you? Who? I'll kill them!" Raphael ground out, his fangs sliding out in preparation to kill.

Simon began to sob as he threw himself into Raphael's arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." He cried. "I know you all hate me and I'm just so, so sorry."

"Simon, _mi corazon_ , what are you talking about?" Raphael asked as he held his fledgling tightly. "We don't hate you. We could never hate you. We love you, so, so much."

"B-But Theodore and Jameson said--"

"What did they say?" Raphael said, holding Simon at arms length to study him with a dark expression. "What did they say, Simon?"

A fresh wave of tears came, but Simon managed to brokenly tell Raphael what he had heard them say.

"Don't you dare to listen to them, my fledgling." Raphael said as he crushed Simon to his chest. "They will be dealt with as severely as possible."

Once Simon had cried himself to sleep, wrapped up tightly in Raphael's arms, the Vampire leader glared up at the ceiling.

_"Don't you worry, my baby, I'll take care of it."_

 

**3.**

 

It's a few days later, and Simon hasn't seen Theodore or Jameson. Whenever he asks the other members, they get bitter looks on their faces then quickly change the subject; distracting Simon with either a game or a movie. He also hasn't seen Raphael in a few days, and that makes him sad. When he finally does see his mentor, he's smirking, like he knows something Simon doesn't.

"Where have you been?" Simon asks when Raphael enters his room.

His leader shrugs. "Business. Have you been training?"

Simon tries to meet his mentor's eyes and tell him yes, but he can't so he looks away, because he did not train. In fact he's been playing games and watching movies with the other members of the Clan.

" _Dios_ , _mi corazon_ , you need to keep up with your training." Raphael tsks.

"I know, but I was busy playing games and watching movies. If it's any consolation, I learned how to use my speed with a little more control then before." Simon says, his eyes ridiculously big and innocent.

Raphael gives him a fond half-smile. "Come on, I'll take care of it."

 

**4.**

 

It's the next week and Simon had gone out, without Raphael's permission of course, and ended up getting attacked by a rouge werewolf. Luke had given him immunity to walk among wolves, I mean, he knew Simon all his life. So it couldn't possibly be one of Luke's. He had managed to scare the mutt off by smashing a lead pipe over it's head. The beast ran off whimpering with its tail between its legs. Simon had a nasty gash on his side, and he's pretty sure that white thing sticking out of his leg was his bone.

And so with great difficulty, Simon limped back to Hotel DuMort.

It was a slow and very painful process, especially since Simon had to stick to the shadows, and his legs kept giving out every three _fucking_ minutes! From the lightening sky, Simon could tell that sunrise wasn't far off, maybe another twenty minutes, and he still had at least a fifteen minute walk. He could imagine his phone, which had fallen out of his pocket during the fight, was blowing up with texts and calls from Raphael. Yes Simon was reckless, and yes the Fledgling liked to be rebellious, but he was always back home at least an hour before sunset.

_Always._

And so with only ten more minutes till sunrise, Simon figured Raphael was probably throwing a fit. He could imagine his mentor now, cursing in Spanish and yelling for someone to ' _fucking find Simon.'_

Finally, when the sun was just starting to peak out, Simon saw Hotel DuMort, and almost cried in relief. His gash was steadily bleeding, his bone still stuck out of his leg, and he's pretty sure he's got at least five or six cuts on his face from all of the times he had fallen. Simon limped just a little faster, no matter how much it hurt, and threw himself into the hotel just as the sun rose. He kicked the door closed with his un-injured leg and let himself lie there, slowly bleeding and hurting like a bitch. What seemed like an eternity later, but was actually only three seconds, Raphael was kneeling next to Simon, his eyes wide and terrified.

_"Simon, what happened?"_

Raphael's voice sounded so faraway.

"Raph." Simon whimpered, reaching up to place his hand on his leader's cheek. "Raph. It hurts."

_"Alright, mi corazon. Just focus on my voice, okay. Stay with me. I'll take care of it."_

 


	2. Stay Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary hurts Simon in a way he never thought she would. She controlled him, took away his free will, even if it only was for a few hours. But it hurts nonetheless, and Raphael is not having it.
> 
> // Or
> 
> Simon actually picked Raphael over Clary, but Clary needed to get her mom back, so she had Magnus mind control Simon. And when Simon finds out, but is still shunned by his Clan (they still don't know) he stays with Magnus and spends his days crying his eyes out. Magnus finally calls Raphael, and absolute hell breaks out within the New York Clan, because their baby is in pain-- and just a lot of Clan feels and Saphael feels.

 

Simon doesn't know what hurts more. Being betrayed by Clary, or being shunned by his Clan; the closest thing, beside his _ex-best friend,_ that he had to family.

 

Clary and the rest of the Shadowhunters had devised a plan to wake Jocelyn, but that included Simon betraying his Clan, and Raphael. Simon wanted to say that the choice was hard, wanted to say that he was torn up about it, but the truth is, the choice wasn't hard at all. It was either Clary, who was constantly asking him to sacrifice but never willing to give back, or Raphael and his Clan. The people that had welcomed him with open arms, loved him, and protected him with everything they had. In the end, Simon went with the obvious choice, Raphael and his Clan.

Clary didn't understand. She was angry, not hurt, angry. She called him selfish and a plethora of other names. Simon didn't take any of it to heart, I guess it went to show how much he meant to Clary when he wasn't of any use. When he sped back to the hotel, Raphael was waiting for him with a glass of fresh blood. He spent that night talking with Lily and Elliott. On four different occasions he had tried to tell them about what Clary and the rest of them were planning, but it was like his mouth wouldn't work. It was like he was under some kind of spell. Simon didn't think too much into, it was probably nothing; but when he went to sleep that night, he realized that bright, blue light behind his eyes was not normal. He tried to open his eyes, scream for help, _anything_ ; but he blacked out.

When everything is said and done, and the spell wears off, Simon finds out what Clary's done, what _he's_ done. He tries to explain it to Raphael, tries to apologize for something that wasn't his fault, but his mentor doesn't let him speak, doesn't let him explain. He shoves Simon away and tells him not to come back. He tells him he's no longer welcomed at the hotel, and that he no longer belongs to the New York Clan. So Simon leaves the hotel, his home, with one last strangled apology and the feeling of his heart breaking.

_Can vampire hearts even break?_

For the first night, Simon wanders the streets, he's got no place to go. When the sun begins to rise, Simon resists the urge to burn himself and die right then and there, because a life without his Clan and Raphael, is a life he doesn't want to live, but he stops himself. He doesn't know who else to turn to, so he goes to Magnus. He shows up at his apartment, looking completely pathetic, and Magnus can _feel_ the deep ache that Simon holds. He brings the Fledgling into a hug and tells Simon that he can stay with him for as long as it takes. Alec is sitting in the living room when Magnus walks in with Simon, and Magnus has never seen his boyfriend look at a Downworlder, other than Magnus of course, with such tenderness. He stands and takes Simon from Magnus, hugging him and leading him to the spare room that down the hall from their bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Simon." Alec says as he helps Simon into the bed. "You'll be okay _mi carino_."

Simon thanks Alec with a nod then turns away from him, and Alec knows that his cue to leave. Once he shuts the door, Simon begins to quietly cry, because that sweet Spanish phrase reminds Simon of Raphael and all of his muttering and rambling. Simon knows he's lost Raphael. He's lost him, and that hurts like nothing else. It feels like someone is slowly, little by little, tearing his heart down the middle. And then suddenly he feels his heart snap in two and flutter down to his stomach, and his lungs, which don't work anyway, shrivel and die; and the tightness in his chest cannot be explained. Simon begins to dry heave, steady streams of blood falling from his eyes, until Magnus takes pity on the boy and casts a sleeping spell on him. He'll wake up tomorrow night, and hopefully Raphael will be back by then to collect him. Magnus knows Raphael can't stay away. The warlock knew, from the moment Raphael had laid eyes on Simon, that the vampire leader was in love with the lanky thing.

So you could imagine the absolute state of shock Magnus found himself in, when four days had passed and Raphael had yet to call or make an appearance.

"Magnus, he still thinks Simon betrayed him of his own free will." Alec pointed out as they talked about Simon's current situation.

The poor fledgling was knocked out by another sleeping spell, and Magnus was really worried for his health. He hadn't eaten of his own free will, Magnus had been force feeding him, and the Warlock had caught the pitiful thing trying to kill himself yesterday. Clay had been coming by everyday, hoping that Alec would suddenly have a change of heart and let her into the apartment. Of course his Shadowhunter boyfriend would yell curses in Spanish at her then send her away, telling her she wasn't aloud to be around Simon. He was being very protective over the Fledgling, and Magnus was starting to think that his boyfriend liked the Vampire more than he cared to let on.

"Be that as it may, I would have figured, seeing as how Raphael is in love with him, he would have at least called." Magnus huffed; this whole situation was just one big shit storm.

"Well don't wait any longer. I don't think either of them can take much more." Alec said.

 

//

 

Meanwhile, back at hotel DuMort, Raphael was a mess. He had locked himself in his room for the past four days, only going out to hunt or deal with the fights that seemed to be breaking out more and more as the days progressed. The Clan was on edge, more than ever because they had been betrayed by someone they had given everything too. Simon had only known them for a week, but he had managed to tangle himself within the Clan so tightly, that everyone was in pain at his betrayal. Around the third day, Raphael wasn't angry anymore, he just wanted Simon back. He just wanted to hold his fledgling and hear him ramble nonsense and explain poorly executed puns and jokes. He wanted to listen to him play his guitar and tell him about all of the 'classical' movies Raphael never watched. He knew the other Clan members wanted him back as well. The hotel was too quiet, too dark without Simon's constant light.

 _Dios!_ Raphael just wanted him back.

So when he saw the caller ID for Magnus Bane pop up on his phone, he hesitated a total of three seconds before answering. He just wanted _his_ fledgling back.

 

Magnus almost cried from happiness when he heard Raphael answer. His voice was hoarse; choked and not at all the suave vampire leader Magnus knew.

"Raphael, you need to listen to me." Magnus said.

And then he launched into an explanation of what really happened. He explained how Simon had chosen him over Clary. Explained how Clary really needed her mom back and wouldn't allow Simon to refuse, so she had Magnus mind control him, and Magnus will swear up and down, that he had never heard a vampire roar like Raphael did. In all honesty, Magnus had never even heard a vampire roar before. He was surprised his phone hadn't broken.

"You mean to tell me, that _mi sol naciente_ was mind controlled into helping the Shadowhunters?" Raphael growled, his voice low and dangerous.

"Yes."

"Magnus, you know, better than anyone else, that this is grounds for an attack."

"I know, Raphael."

The line went dead, and Magnus turned to Alec with a grim expression. Raphael was level-headed, he was smart and a strategist. He didn't usually call for attacks, but Magnus also knew that when it came to one of his own, that was a different story. He may not call for an attack if anyone of his other Clan members was in Simon's situation, but this was Simon, his Fledgling, _his baby_ ; and Magnus had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen.

 

When Raphael called all of the Clan members into the ballroom and told them what had really happened with Simon, all hell broke loose.

"That's grounds for an attack!" Lily shouted as she jumped up from her seat.

"Aye!" Finnegan, a tall Irish man shouted. "Let's burn the Shadowhunters! They've hurt our fledgling!"

The Clan only got louder as the minutes passed. They were furious, absolutely smoldering, if Raphael hadn't called for order, Lily probably would have led the charge to battle.

"No!" Raphael roared, quieting everyone in the ballroom. "Believe me, I want nothing more then to make those wretched Nephilim pay, but Simon wouldn't want us to."

It was silent for a long moment.

"Where is he now?" Elliot asked, his hands clasped together.

"Somewhere safe, but he will be home soon." Raphael promised.

 

//

 

Magnus and Alec were just about to start a long awaited make-out session when there was a loud succession of rapid knocks on the door.

"I swear, if that is not Raphael, there will be hell." Magnus growled as he rose from his spot on the couch.

When the warlock threw open the door, the Vampire leader bared his fangs. "Where is he?"

Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled Raphael into his apartment. "Well, hello to you too. I'll be right back."

Magnus made quick work of waking Simon up and bringing him out to the living room.

Raphael's stomach twisted painfully as he waited, and he wondered if it were possible for Vampire's to get panic attacks. Just when the tightness in his chest was getting to be too much, Magnus returned with his fledgling.

Simon looked like hell.

His usually bright, always wide brown eyes were dull and hooded, red rims evidence of the crying he had done. He was paler than usual, and Raphael could smell burnt skin and the tang of hunger. He could tell his fledgling was in pain. He could practically smell the heartbreak on him. Raphael sped over to him and pulled him into a long-awaited hug. Simon, shocked at the sudden attack, didn't really register who it was until Raphael had nosed at his neck, scenting him. Simon wrapped his arms around his mentor, tightly gripping the back of his jacket.

"I'm sorry, I promise it wasn't my fault, please Raphael, listen to me--"

"Shh, shh, I know _mi sol naciente._ I know." Raphael said. "Magnus explained everything to me. The rest of the Clan is at home waiting. Please, come home with me."

Raphael pulled away to give Simon a rare, pleading look. The fledgling, having the overwhelming feeling to kiss Raphael, did exactly that. Lips met lips in a soft, passionate kiss. Simon wound his hands in Raphael's hair, tugging to deepen the kiss. Raphael's arms wrapped themselves around Simon's waist, pulling _his_ fledgling impossibly close. They only broke away when Magnus had cleared his throat, clearly annoyed.

"Alright, I'm happy you both made up, but my boyfriend and I have been waiting for ages to fuck, so if you could kindly leave, that would be great." The warlock huffed. "Here, I'll even help you out."

He quickly created a portal, and pretty much shoved both Simon and Raphael in.

When the portal closed, and they were gone, Magnus turned to Alec with a devious smirk. "Now, where were we?"

 


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon just wants Raphael to see him play. Raphael just wants to tear that little Mundane girl Maureen to pieces.
> 
> Hell hath no fury like a jealous Vampire leader.
> 
> // OR
> 
> The one where Maureen gets a little too touchy with Simon during a gig and Raphael spends the next week showing Simon in little ways that he belongs to him.

Simon was nervous.

Extremely nervous. The kind of nervous that made you want to throw up, cry, and crawl into a hole.

"Hey, you okay?" Simon jumped and whipped around to see Maureen standing there, her hair twisted into a bun. "You look a little pale."

Simon resisted the urge to laugh. As a Vampire he was innately pale. "Fine, just a little nervous."

"Why?" Maureen asked. "It's not like we haven't played in front of a crowd before."

Simon shrugged. "I don't know, no reason I guess."

But oh there was a reason, a very handsome, very Spanish reason why Simon was nervous. His mentor, Raphael Santiago, had decided to accompany Simon to his first gig after being Turned. Now Raphael wasn't only his mentor, he also happened to be the object of Simon's love and affection. Now you could imagine his hesitation at letting his mentor tag along, of course he wouldn't actually have a say in it, but he was still hesitant nonetheless.

_"What's wrong mi bebe? Is there something you don't want me to see?" Raphael had inquired, his eyebrow quirked._

_Simon shook his head 'no' vigorously. "No, no. Nothing like that."_

_"Alright then."_

And that had been the end of their conversation. Simon hadn't shared his anxiety with anyone else, only his pillow and that shooting star a few nights ago. It wasn't that Simon didn't want to spend time with Raphael, quite the opposite actually. He spent most of his time with Raphael anyway, but his mentor had never heard him sing or play the guitar. He hadn't practiced in a long time, and he wasn't all that great at singing to begin with, and he really didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of the one person he wanted to impress the most.

When the time finally came, it was only a few minutes before they were due to preform when Simon finally let his anxiety get the better of him. The owner of the coffee place they were playing at announced their newest band name, and Simon and Maureen were suddenly shoved out onto the makeshift stage. Maureen took up her place behind the piano, all confidence and grace, while Simon sat on the stool provided and settled his guitar into a comfortable position. Maureen introduced the song they were going to sing and started to play the intro. Simon did his best to block out Raphael and the three other Clan members that forced him to let them come, and tried to focus on just the music. He came in when he was supposed to, and let his fingers fly across the strings with practiced ease. Words tumbled out of his mouth melodically, a deep undertone to them. He actually sounded pretty good. He could feel his vocal chords vibrating in his throat, and was amazed at the control he had over them. Simon allowed himself to get lost in the music, allowed himself to feel normal again. When the song ended, they were given a standing ovation by the crowd that had gathered to watch them. Lilly, Stan, and Elliot jumped up, whooping and clapping. Maureen came over to Simon's side and kissed his cheek, intertwining their fingers and smiling out at the crowd. Simon tensed up a little, as Maureen had never shown this kind of affection before, but he didn't want to be rude so he forced a smile. Simon glanced over his three Clan members, who were still clapping loudly, then let his eyes fall onto Raphael. His mentor seemed to be glaring at something, but when he locked eyes with Simon his face softened and he gave him a half-smile and a nod. Raphael wasn't much for expressing his emotions, unless they were anger or hatred, but Simon knew those two gestures meant that he was proud. Simon beamed out at him, then followed Maureen back stage.

"Man, that was awesome!" Maureen said as Simon helped her pack up the gear. "You were great. I've never heard you sing like that before."

Simon scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, me neither."

They continued to pack up in silence and when they were done and everything had been loaded into Maureen's car, she turned to face Simon.

"You know, I've missed you." She said. "We don't hang out as much as we used to."

Simon smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that. Things have been really busy."

"I was wondering, do you maybe wanna catch a movie with me tomorrow night, grab a bite to eat afterwards?" Maureen bit her bottom lip, looking up at Simon through her lashes.

Simon, being the oblivious Fledgling he was, didn't quite catch the suggestive tone of her voice; but someone else did. Simon opened his mouth to agree when Raphael suddenly appeared at his side. And though his mentor always denied that Vampires had teleportation powers, Simon was pretty goddamn sure Raphael did.

"I'm sorry, but we have an important meeting tomorrow night, so Simon will have to decline." Raphael spoke, his hand coming to rest on Simon's lower back.

Simon jumped at the contact, but didn't pull away. This wasn't unusual, Raphael touching Simon. Sometimes he would wrap his hand around the scruff of Simon's neck, or place a finger in his belt-loop. A lot of the Clan members did that, and Lily had explained that it was a way of sending a message to other Vampires and Downworlder's; Simon belonged to them. As a Fledgling, he still had a lot to learn, and only being a Vampire for a little over two months, he was still very much a baby. It was a sign of possessiveness, staking a claim. It was to let others know who Simon belonged to. It was also a sign of protection, a gesture to say that if anyone wanted to harm Simon, they'd have to go through them first. Lily had then said something about Clan Bonds, but Simon had already fallen asleep.

"Oh." Maureen answered, her face suddenly going slack. "That's alright, another time then."

She quickly scurried into her van and drove off, leaving Simon and Raphael standing alone in the dark.

"We do?" Simon asked as he turned to Raphael, his eyes wide and unsuspecting.

Raphael nodded. "We do. Now let's go home, _mi corazon_."

 

//

 

**1.**

The next night, Simon is dragged to a meeting that he really doesn't want to go to. The head of the Massachusetts Clan, the Connecticut Clan, The Vermont Clan, and the Rhode Island Clan were all called together to discuss the increasing number of rouge Vampires -- or something boring like that. They were all gathered around a table in an abandoned warehouse. Raphael was sat at the head of the table, Simon sitting next to him, with five of their Clan members behind them in the shadows. The rest of the Clan leaders were all sitting in different positions, their Clan members standing behind them. Raphael's arm rested across the back of Simon's chair, his nimble fingers playing with the string of his hoodie. Simon didn't think anything of it, I mean, it didn't mean anything. Right?

 

When they return home, ten minutes before sunrise, Simon is exhausted. The meeting had lasted all night, and there were no snacks. He had complained to Raphael who rolled his eyes, the corners of his mouth lifted up slightly.

"I'll make sure to pack you a lunchbox next time _mi bebe_." He said, the Spanish falling from his lips in a mocking tone.

If Simone weren't hungry, he probably would have laughed and played along. But he _was_ hungry, and tired, and very irritable. So when Raphael handed him a glass of blood, he grumbled out a 'thank you' with a roll of his eyes.

"You better fix that attitude." Raphael said, his voice wasn't exactly strict, but Simon could sense the warning.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Simon nodded his head as he put his finished cup of blood in the sink. "Fix the attitude, I got it."

"I'm serious, Simon." Raphael said, he came up to Simon and tapped his forehead.

Simon grumbled and pushed his hand away. "I said I got it!"

Raphael gave him a stern look then wrapped his hand around the nape of his neck. "Alright little one, it's time for you to go to bed."

Simon tried to pull away, but Raphael gave warning growl, it wasn't necessarily a growl per say, more of a hum than anything else; but Simon could still sense the warning. When Raphael ushered him into his room, Simon wasted no time in taking off his shoes and socks, then his pants, and lastly his shirt. He fell onto his bed, laying himself out in a comfortable position.

"Better?" Raphael asked, his voice an octave lower than normal, a lot huskier as well.

Simon was too tired to care, or answer properly, so he simply nodded and let himself nod off.

 

**2.**

The next morning, Simon wakes up about an hour after sunset, just about the time he usually does. He's still slightly cross with Raphael for dragging him to that stupid meeting, but it quickly dissolves when said Vampire walks into his room with a glass of iced blood. And Simon will swear up and down that iced blood is one of the best things this world has to offer. Raphael laughs as Simon eagerly takes the glass from him and downs it in a few short gulps.

"Slow down, _mi cielo._ " Raphael laughs.

Simon thanks him with a smile, and Raphael takes the glass away from him when he's done. "So, are you doing anything today?"

" _We,_ are going to another meeting with Lily." Raphael answers.

Simon groans and throws himself back onto his bed. "Why?"

"Because I said, now up and dressed." Raphael said, his tone stern, leaving no place for argument. "Meet us in the entryway in an hour."

Simon groans again and buries his face into his pillow as Raphael rolls his eyes and leaves, shutting the door behind him. He decides after a few minutes that laying in bed will not get him anywhere, and that not moving will only result in an angry Raphael (and that is something no one needs right now). So he gets up and showers, brushes his teeth, then changes into a pair of jeans, a fitted white t-shirt, and one of his new leather jackets--correction, one of _Raphael's_ new leather jackets. Simon isn't quite sure when he took it, but Raphael has seen him in it enough times and has never asked for it back, so he's safe to assume that it's his now. When Simon walks down to the entry hall, Lilly and Raphael are waiting for him there, two more Clan members waiting to send the trio off. One of the Clan members, a nice man named Daniel stares at Simon a little to long, and the hum of appreciation he lets out at the sight of the Fledgling's well toned stomach, so perfectly outlined by his shirt, is not missed by Raphael. He glares at Daniel, and when Simon is finally close enough, Raphael wraps his hand around the nape of Simon's neck. It's a show of dominance, a gesture to show exactly who Simon belonged too. Simon just figured it was Raphael being Raphael; weird and bitter. Though, he would never voice that, not unless he wanted to die.

The walls suddenly become very interesting to Daniel.

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend, but smiled nonetheless. Simon was painfully oblivious, and Raphael was too overprotective for anyone's good.

 

**3.**

There at a club, all of them; Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Lily, Elliot, Raphael, and Simon. And Simon was not having a good time.

At first, when Simon proposed that the four Vampires join the Shadowhunters, he expected them to reject the idea, but they actually wanted to go; especially Lily and Elliot. They were smiling at each other in that way that made Simon nervous. Raphael didn't seem to notice as he contemplated the offer. Before he could say no, Lily nodded, squealing loudly. She quickly pulled Simon out of Raphael's room and shouted for the other two to be ready in three hours or else.

At first, Simon was scared Lily was going to rape him or something. Well, not really, seeing as how Lily had her eye on one of the other Clan members, but still, she had a tendency to get very touchy-feely. When she pulled him into his room, she set to work raiding his closet. She was mumbling about 'making him over,' and 'bringing out the beast.' Which made absolutely no sense to Simon, but hey, he didn't quite understand half the things Lily talked about anyway, so, it was no different. After a few minutes, the older Vampire handed Simon the tightest pair of black jeans he owned, and an even tighter white shirt.

"Quickly, put it on!" She had said.

When Simon did put it on, he looked in the mirror and saw that he actually looked pretty good. His six-pack, which he was very proud of, was well-defined thanks to his t-shirt, his jeans hugged his legs, making them look longer then they really were, and Lily could not stop raving about his ass. Which, he will admit, was slightly uncomfortable. She then pushed him to sit on his bed and told him not to move. She quickly sped out of the room then returned, literally, a second later with a pair scissors and some hair gel. When she was done snipping and gelling, she had styled Simon's hair into a quiff, something he would have never thought of doing with his hair. She then had him put on a hoodie to hide 'her masterpiece,' as she had called it.

When everyone was ready, they headed to the club. Once they were inside of the club, Lily had Simon take off his hoodie, pushed him to Raphael, then took off with Elliot.

"Come on _mi bebe_." Raphael said as he grabbed his hand. "I'll buy you a drink."

Somehow, he ended up being pulled away from Raphael and into the bustling crowd of Downworlders.

And that was how he came to be in this situation. Pressed up against a wall by some horny Vampire.

"You're very pretty." Said Vampire purred. "And you smell so good. I wonder what you taste like?"

His fangs were out, and Simon can't think straight, because-- _holy shit he's about to be raped!_ The Vampire leans into his neck, and Simon closes his eyes in preparation, because maybe if he doesn't look it won't be as bad. And suddenly the weight is off of him, and standing in front of him is Raphael. The other Vampire is unconscious on the floor, and his leader does not look pleased. And then Simon is suddenly in Raphael's arms, and the world is blurring, and in a matter of minutes, they're back at the hotel. Raphael kicks the front door in and wastes no time in speeding up to his room. Simon's been in the others room multiple times. He's an insomniac sometimes, and the only person that ever calms him down enough is Raphael.

His room is fancy, gold and marble, and everything Raphael embodies. It's _perfect_. Raphael sets Simon down on the bed and begins to pace. He's muttering things in Spanish, but Simon is confused, and Raphael is angry, and that is just not a good mix.

"Raph, what's going on?" He asks.

His leader's eyes snap up to him. "I don't understand! Why do they keep coming to you."

Simon stares at Raphael with raised eyebrows, because _what_? "What do you mean, I don't--"

Raphael cuts him off with a startled sound. "It's because I haven't scented you."

"You haven't what me?"

"I haven't scented you." The elder reiterates.

And Raphael is stalking towards Simon, and Simon has half a mind to be scared, but this is Raphael, and he trusts him. His leader is soon standing in between his legs, and then he's lowering himself to his knees, so his nose is just at Simon's neck. The Fledgling stops breathing, which honestly doesn't change anything, and Simon thinks that if his heart was still beating it would be racing; fighting to break from his chest. Raphael starts slow, nuzzling a small section of his neck, and then's he's moving his nose everywhere; under his jaw, down to his collar bone, and everywhere in between. Simon doesn't miss the few feather light kisses that are placed in different places. His leader is humming, filling Simon with this buzzing that resonates in his chest and spreads out. It's intimate and warm, and Simon really likes the feeling he has in his chest. When Raphael pulls away, he's smiling, genuinely smiling.

"There." He speaks smugly. "I dare anyone to come to you now."

And when Lily explains what scenting means the next night, Simon seeks Raphael out and kisses him. It's gentle and soft, and seriously amazing, and suddenly their whole day -- night -- is spent kissing in Raphael's bed because:

_If there's three things you're good at mi bebe, it's getting hurt, using poor judgement, and kissing._

 

 


	4. Mi Corazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is hurting, Lily is on a rampage, and Raphael just wants Clary to die.
> 
> // OR
> 
> Simon in a lot of emotional pain because of what Clary did, and Raphael and the Clan are ready to chew her out. Complete with moments of Saphael and Clan fluff and comfort. This chapter matches up with chapter 2.

 

Simon is hurting. Lily is on a rampage. The rest of the Clan is preparing for war. And all Raphael wants is for that redheaded shadowhunter wretch to die.

 

When they had portaled back to the DuMort, courtesy of one Magnus Bane, Simon and Raphael had cuddled until Simon had fallen asleep. Raphael could hear the hisses and snarls of the rest of the Clan, they were still angry, and they wanted justice. When Raphael heard Lily gathering a war party, he decided to intervene. He left _his_ Fledgling with a kiss on the forehead and an unheard promise to return. When he walked into the grand room that served as the living room of the hotel, he saw Lily standing on a table, the rest of the clan gathered around her.

"The Shadowhunters have declared war!" She shouted. "They've hurt _our_ baby. It's time for justice!"

The assembled members gave out cries of agreement. Raphael let out a growl, all attention snapping to him.

"As much as I would love to attack the Shadowhunters and end all of them, we must also take into account, Simon." He said, his voice even and firm. "He's hurting, and declaring war on the people he was once close with will only make it worse."

"But Raphael--" Elliott started.

"No." The leader said firmly. "If the Shadowhunters try to come onto our territory, then we will attack, but until then, no one is to harm the Children of the Angel. Do I make myself clear?"

The Clan nodded, though they looked displeased and generally miserable. Raphael nodded with approval, then made his way back up to his room where _his_ Fledgling was waiting for him. When he returned, Simon was awake and sitting on the edge of the bed, a small smile spreading across his lips.

"Thank you."

And Raphael knew what he was referring to. The older Vampire other's, and Simon smiled just a bit brighter, because even if Raphael was emotionally constipated and bitter, he did have his moments. The spend the rest of the night trading kisses and cuddling. When sunrise came, they fell asleep in each others arms, warm and complete. Who knew such an emotional week would follow.

 

**1.**

The next morning, Raphael awakes to an empty bed. He sits up, suddenly on high alert, because Simon isn't laying next to him, and in light of recent events, Raphael doesn't plan on letting Simon out of his sights for more than a few seconds. He climbs out of bed and is just about to walk out of his room when the bathroom door opens and Simon walks out. He's wearing a loose, white t-shirt and sweatpants that hang low on his hips, but somehow make his ass and legs look amazing.

"There you are." Raphael sighs in relief. "I thought you ran off, don't scare me like _mi Corazon_."

Simon laughs, sweet and lively, and Raphael really missed that. _His_ Fledgling climbs back into bed, reaching out for Raphael with little grabby hands. The older Vampire smiles softly and crawls back into bed, Simon settling into his side with his head on his shoulder and his hand twisting the plain gray shirt that Raphael is wearing.

"Hey, Raph?"

Raphael hums.

"Will you always be with me?"

Raphael looks down at _his_ Fledgling with something resembling shock, because why would Simon ask such a silly question. Raphael not being with him? That was completely ludicrous!

"Of course, I'll always be with you." Raphael answered. "Never think that I won't be."

Simon nods and reaches up to place a sweet kiss on Raphael's cheek.

"Thank you."

And the way Simon curls just a little bit closer isn't missed.

 

**2.**

The next night Simon is talking with Lily and Elliott in the living room, though he's not doing most of the talking, and it's not gone unnoticed. The two older vampires share a look. Something's off.

"Have you eaten today, Baby?" Lily asks, and she doesn't miss the way Simon tenses slightly at the hand she's laid on his shoulder, but he quickly relaxes.

"Um, no." He answers. "I must have forgotten."

Elliott rolls his eyes with a teasing smile. "You can't forget to feed, Baby."

Simon smiles, a breathy chuckle following before he pulls himself off of the couch. "I'll go and eat now."

"We'll come with you." Lily says hastily. "We've missed you, Baby."

Simon's face goes slack, and Elliott grabs onto Lily's hand, because the Clan has decided to not bring up anything having to do with Simon's forced betrayal. It was too painful for both parties, especially for Simon, due to the fact he was used in one of the worst ways possible, and by someone who he'd spend most of his life with. Lily grips onto Elliott's hand, afraid that she's hurt him, but when Simon smiles softly, she relaxes.

"I've missed you guys too."

Elliott wraps an arm around Simon's shoulders and nuzzles his hair. "Come on Baby, let's get you something to eat.

 

**3.**

That night Simon is sitting on the edge of Raphael's bed, his eyes staring forlornly at the floor. His mind isn't right, and he knows that. There's voices, mostly Clary's voice urging him to come back to her, forgive her. She pleads with him, and Simon tries to shut her out, but when she goes silent someone else begins to talk. Izzy, Jace, Alec, even Magnus. Simon hates it, it feels like they're invading his mind, forcing them into a space that's all his own. He's already had that space taken away once, and he doesn't want it to happen again. He's scared, so, so scared, because every time he closes his eyes he sees that bright blue light. The only way he can sleep is if Raphael is next to him, but he's away on business and Simon doesn't know what to do. He decides that the living room is probably better than this empty bed. He pulls on a hoodie and a pair of low hanging sweat pants and quietly makes his way to the living room. There's a fire burning softly in the fireplace, and someone is sitting on the couch. Upon closer inspection, it's Stan. Stan is by far, no matter how much he glares, one of Simon's favorite Clan members. He's always listening to Simon's rambles and genuinely finds all of his poorly executed pop-culture references adorable. When Simon is close enough, Stan turns his head to smile softly.

"Can't sleep, gliko mou?" Stan asks.

He's Greek, and he often gives Simon lessons on Greek history and culture, he's even taught him how to speak a little bit of the language. Simon knows that gliko mou means sweetie, and he smiles softly.

"Nope."

He sits down next to Stan but quickly readjusts his position so his head is laying on his thigh. The older Vampire runs his hands through his hair, massaging his scalp and temples, almost as if he knows his restlessness is due to his mind.

"That's okay, it stops after awhile. The voices get quieter." Stan says gently, his tone somewhat forlorn.

Simon turns his head slightly so he can look up at the other man. "What do you--I don't--um--"

Stan smiles and shushes him, continuing to run his hands though his hair and massage his head. "I was once mind controlled as well, Simon. I know the after effects of it. The voices of the people who controlled you, the constant paranoia that your loved ones will leave you, that bright, blue light every time you close your eyes. I know what it's like Simon."

And against his own will, because Simon is a man goddamnit! He begins to cry.

"Shh, shh," Stan says in a loving tone as he picks Simon up and places him on his lap so the Fledgling's face is buried in the crook of his neck. "It'll be okay glinko mou. It will pass eventually. I promise."

And Simon meets his eyes, trusting and so completely child-like that Stan feels his undead heart clench because he's not being entirely truthful. He was right about it stopping eventually, but that was only if you came to terms with the person that controlled you. And judging by the way the Clan was going about things, Stan had a feeling Simon wouldn't be coming to terms with Clary anytime soon.

 

**4.**

Raphael returns the next night, and he takes Simon out to get ice cream. The Fledgling is finally able to hold down solid foods, and the way ice cream tastes is just how he remembers it. Cold and sweet. Simon teases Raphael that he's just like ice cream.

"I resent you." Raphael says with a smile.

Simon tenses and his smile falters a little, and it's not unnoticed by the older Vampire, but he doesn't say anything because he knows pushing Simon isn't the right way to go about it. They continue through the streets of New York, eating their ice cream, and when Simon moves just a little bit closer as if afraid Raphael might run away from him, Raphael sees it; because there is rarely anything he doesn't see when it comes to _his_ Fledgling. When they get back to the hotel DuMort and climb into bed, Raphael doesn't comment that Simon is practically laying on him, it's almost like he's trapping the older vampire underneath him.

"Go to sleep _mi carino_." Raphael whispers as he kisses the top of Simon's head. "I'm here."

And when Raphael hears the small _'please don't leave me'_ that falls from Simon's lips, he pulls him just a little bit closer.

Something is wrong.

 

**5.**

Finally, when Stan manages to talk some sense into Raphael and Lily, Raphael agrees to set up a meeting with Clary. They've decided Central Park at 9 pm sharp. When Raphael had first proposed the idea to Simon, _his_ Fledgling hadn't been so willing. He had begged Raphael to not let Clary near him, even used those puppy-like eyes of his. But no, he had to stay strong.

"This will help you, _mi Corazon_." Raphael had said.

When Simon broke down, Raphael almost called off the meeting right then and there, but Lily stopped him. And so Raphael held Simon, listened to him sputter out everything that had been happening this past week. The voices, the constant paranoia of everyone leaving him, that stupid blue light whenever he closed his eyes. When had had calmed down enough to think, Simon realized that meeting with Clary really would help him. He could get closure, maybe even repair their relationship.

And so at 9 pm, in the middle of Central Park, Simon found himself face to face with Clary. His best friend looked horrible; dark circles under her eyes, messy hair, and rumpled clothes. Behind her stood the rest of the Institute gang, minus Alec and Magnus who stood behind Simon, along with Raphael, Lily, Elliott, and Stan.

"Simon--" Clary chocked on her words, tears springing to her eyes. "Simon, I'm so, so sorry."

Looking into Clary's eyes, seeing her sincerity, it was almost like a weight had been lifted from Simon's shoulders, but he won't let her off that easily.

"You took away my free will, Clary." He chokes out, and the hand Raphael rests on his lower back urges him to continue. "You used me, in the worst way possible. You violated me!"

Clary suppresses a sob so it comes out as a distressed cry. "Simon I'm so sorry."

"I've known you my whole life, Clary. I've been there for you through thick and thin, I've sacrificed so much for you." Bloody tears are leaking from his eyes, and Clary looks like she wants to die. "I've done everything for you, but I guess all of that didn't matter."

"Simon I needed to get my mother--"

"You don't think I understand that?" He shouted, his voice cracking towards the end. "Jocelyn was like a second mother to me. I was willing to help you, Clary, just not in that way. We could have found another way, Clary. You endangered my Clan, my family; and that is something I cannot forgive you for."

A warm feeling washes over Raphael; pride. He's proud of Simon for standing up for himself, proud that he's embraced his Vampire life, and proud that he sees the Clan as his family, just as the Clan sees him as their baby.

Clary lets out a sob, and that blonde Shadowhunter, who Raphael is pretty sure has a secret thing for Simon, rushes forward to comfort her.

"Simon, _please_!" Clary pleads, and Raphael wants to snap her neck because she has no right! She violated Simon, used him, forced him to sacrifice so much just so she could get her mother back. "I'm sorry, please don't throw away this friendship."

Simon makes a strangled noise, and Lily has to grab the back of Raphael's jacket so he doesn't actually kill the pathetic girl in front of him. _His_ Fledgling is hurting, he's hurting and the overwhelming urge _to protect_ , _to keep safe_ thrums behind his rib cage. Simon turns away from Clary and turns to face Raphael. The older Vampire hugs him tightly, whispering sweet Spanish words and encouragements.

"Simon, stop overreacting!" Clary suddenly shouts as she takes a step froward, and Simon lets out a sob. "No, Simon, Simon I didn't mean it -- I swear!"

Lilly, Stan, and Elliott all step forward, blocking Raphael and Simon. They're snarling and hissing, baring their fangs with crouched positions; they're getting ready to attack. Magnus brings Alec into his chest and holds him close, keeping his head pressed firmly into the crook of his neck because there has only been one occasion where the High Warlock of Brooklyn has seen a true Clan bond take effect, and it was not pretty.

Vampire Clans have bonds much like Werewolf packs do. Usually, though, the bond is stronger when certain members of the Clan are involved, such as the Leader or Second in Command. Those Clan members have a stronger bond with the rest of the Clan then regular members, and if they were threatened in any way, the Clan would do whatever it took to dispose of the threat and keep them safe. The Baby of the Clan, which Simon just so happened to be, was the Clan member with the strongest ties to the Clan. The urge _to protect_ , _to shelter_ , _to always look_ _after_ is strong among Clan members. Magnus has yet to meet a Clan that doesn't treat their Baby with the highest level of awareness and care. He can clearly remember an Irish Clan in the 1800's that wouldn't leave their Baby alone under any circumstance. There had been an incident, which Magnus had nothing to do with (no matter what anyone says), where their Baby was threatened, and the Clan killed a whole village. Magnus was hoping the New York Clan wouldn't go on a rampage, but knowing Raphael, anything was possible when it came to Simon. Magnus knows that this will go one of two ways, Simon will either immediately call that they go back to Hotel DuMort, or Raphael will let the Clan members kill Clary. They have a right after all, so they wouldn't be breaking the accords, and Magnus is pretty sure Jace knows this because he pulls Clary back. She tries to fight him, tries to get to Simon, and Lily makes a move to go forward, but Raphael stops her. He snarls, and the three Vampire retreat behind them. Stan takes Simon from Raphael and hugs him tightly while Lily runs her hands through his hair and Elliott rubs his back. Alec manages to turn around in Magnus's arms so he's facing out; his eyes alert.

Raphael marches up to Clary and snarls, baring his fangs. "You violated him Shadowhunter! You took away his free will, invaded his mind, and left him broken just so you could get your mother back. You forced him to betray his family, forced him away from them, forced him away from _me_! The only reason you are not dead, yet, is because Simon does not wish death upon you."

Clary looks slightly relieved, like there might be hope for her and Simon, but Raphael makes it clear in his next sentence that there will be no hope for Clary and Simon in the near future. "You are not allowed to come near Simon until we as a Clan say you can. Failure to adhere to this will result in the use of deadly force; on sight, no warnings."

Clary chokes again and tries to reach for Simon, but Raphael snarls and she backs away. He goes back to Simon and takes him back into his arms, soothing him with more sweet words and feather light kisses. "I think that's enough for tonight, why don't we head home _mi bebe_."

Simon nods and the exhaustion in his eyes puts the other three Vampires on edge. Raphael can tell they're fighting against the instinctive urge to dispose of the threat, he knows he is, but killing Clary will not be beneficial; they know this.

"You're alright glinko mou." Stan whispers as they turn to walk away. "Everything will be okay."

"Simon, please, don't walk away from us." Clary pleads.

Simon shakes his head and breaks away from Raphael, just long enough to press a fleeting kiss to Clary's cheek. "I'm not walking away from you Clary, I'm simply choosing to heal, choosing to be with the people I know I can trust."

Clary chokes on another sob, but nods, she get's it; she understands. Raphael takes Simon back into his arms, and the members of the New York Clan make their way back home. When they get back, Raphael makes sure they're in his room before Simon breaks down. His Fledgling cries himself to sleep, and he knows that it will take time for him to heal. It will take time for him to ever fully forgive Clary, and Raphael is only mildly surprised at the fact that this makes him slightly happy; Clary and Simon no longer friends. That just means less time spent away from each other, less of a risk for Simon, and less of his Fledgling having to sacrifice sleep or feeding in favor of something that doesn't even directly affect him. When Simon wakes the next day, he and Raphael cuddle for an hour before they get up to greet the rest of the Clan.

And it was okay. Not forgotten, or necessarily forgiven, and certainly not easy. But it was okay, and they could work with that.


	5. Retracing Our Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary is torn. Jace is confused. Raphael is suspecting. And Simon, Simon is the sunshine all of them want.
> 
> //OR
> 
> Clary's exact thoughts on mind controlling Simon (and everyone's reactions), the feelings Jace can't make sense of, and all of Raphael's suspicions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this will be written in italics because it is before chapters 2 and 4. This is part three to what I'm deeming as the 'Simon Get's Screwed Over' series. This matches up with chapters 2 and 4, and like the description states, it's everything that happens before Clary decides to mind control Simon. This chapter will also explain why Raphael isn't mad at Magnus. Also, thank you to everyone who has given this story a chance, as well as all of you that have left comments and kudos. You guys are awesome!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

_It's a normal Tuesday, and Clary has called Simon to the Institute so he can help with the whole 'Jocelyn is in a coma' situation. Simon arrives, only to be told that Clay has gone out with Isabelle on some mission. Jace tells him to stick around because they'll be back soon, then disappears again. Simon figures he went off to sulk over the fact that Clary is gone, so he decides to go to the training room. Per Clary's request, the Shadowhunters had set up a training room where Simon could train as well. Clary liked to train with Simon because he let her win when the sparred. Anyway, Simon found himself in the training room, working on his punches. His shirt was laying somewhere on the floor, one of the many pairs of sweatpants he kept in the training room hung low on his hips, and satisfying sounds of perfect punches filled the room._

_Jace had been walking past the training room, trying to find Simon so he could flirt -- tease -- him. When he heard the punches, he stood behind a pillar -- no he was not hiding -- so he could watch the Vampire train. Simon was beautiful --  no he wasn't, yes he was -- in so many ways. Innocent, puppy-dog eyes that could either be seductive, but more often than not, soft and approachable. Soft, curly brown hair which was always styled up and out of his face. A perfect six-pack, which glistened with sweat and tightened with each punch thrown. Muscular arms and legs that Jace thought were probably the sexiest things he'd ever seen. And an ass that seriously should not belong to Simon. The Fledgling was already uncharacteristically attractive, he didn't need an ass that good._

_Jace wasn't a hundred percent sure when these feelings for Simon started to show up. He figured it was just the regular attraction he had to pretty people, but when the infatuation wouldn't go away, when he started to notice things about Simon that went beyond the physical realm; like how the Vampire had an annoying habit of rambling when he was nervous, or excited, or how he always made poorly-executed pop-culture references that absolutely no one could understand. That was when Jace knew he was screwed. The Shadowhunter was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the punches stop. He watched as Simon stepped over to mini-fridge in the corner and brought out a bottle of water. His next action had Jace thinking that Simon knew he was there, and was just screwing with him; but Jace knew that wasn't true because even though Simon trained, he still hadn't honed his enhanced senses._

_The stupid Fledgling poured the bottle of water over his head._

_His hair was flattened while the water traveled down, staining his sweatpants and outlining something Jace was trying very hard not to think about._

_Yeah, Jace was screwed._

 

_//_

 

_That night, when Clary and Isabelle return, they start talking about the 'Jocelyn in a coma' situation._

_"Please Simon, we need to free my mother." Clary pleads._

_They're gathered in a meeting room at the Institute, standing around a table like some war party from a cheesy 80's movie._

_"I'm sorry Clary, but they're my Clan, my family." Simon says. "I can't betray them like that."_

_"I'm your best friend." Clary shouts. "My mother is basically your mother!"_

_"I know that Clary, and don't you dare think I'm happy that Jocelyn is in a coma." He hisses. "But there has to be another way."_

_"There's not, it's either the book or nothing." Clary says._

_Simon shakes his head. "I refuse to believe the only way is for me to betray the people that care about me."_

_"You've known them for a week!" Clary shouts. "You've known me for 18 years!"_

_"I'm sorry Clary but I won't--"_

_"You're so selfish!" She interrupts, slamming her hands onto the table. "After everything my mother has done for you, you'd rather side with people that you've only known for a week! May I remind you, that your 'mentor,' delivered you to Camille and turned into a -- a--"_

_"Monster?" Simon asks, his eyes going dark._

_Clary sputters, then steels herself. "Yes."_

_Simon is out of the room before anyone can fix Clary's mistake._

 

_//_

 

_When Simon leaves, the rest of the gang stares at Clary. Jace looks angry, but Clary knows it's not directed at Simon. They all stand there, silent and waiting. Finally Clary breaks it._

_"Magnus, I want you to do something."_

_Magnus stares at her. "No, I already know what you want, no."_

_"I'm calling in my favor." Clary says, her eyes determined. "You promised me anything, and I plan on cashing it in now."_

_Magnus makes a strangled noise, and Alec is glaring at Clary, but he knows he can't stop her. Clary had helped Magnus get out of a tricky spot, and he had promised her anything; even signed it on a piece of paper with blood and magic. Clary could call in any favor, and Magnus would have to agree, or face dire consequences. The Warlock tries to plead with his eyes, but Clary doesn't care._

_"For my favor, I want you to mind control Simon." The redhead says._

_Isabelle shouts in indignation while Magnus sputters. Mind control? That's probably one of the worst things you can do to a person._

_"Clary, there are after effects, there are consequences--"_

_"I don't care!" Clary hisses. "Do it!"_

_"Now hold on--" Jace starts._

_"No. Magnus, do it." Clary says firmly._

_Magnus sighs and casts his eyes down. Isabelle doesn't bother sticking around, she stomps out the door and Jace goes after her. Alec places a hand on Magnus's lower back and kisses his temple. Reluctantly the Warlock begins the incantation and starts the spell. Alec sees a flash of regret pass through Clary's eyes before she locks herself down and stares at he blue light in front of Magnus with determination._

 

_Meanwhile Isabelle is punching the absolute crap out of a punching bag._

_"Does she not know the consequences of mind control?" Isabelle asks. "The pain the person goes through after everything is said and done. Ay Dios mio!"_

_Jace shrugs with a bitter look. "She doesn't care."_

_"She'll care when Simon starts to hate her and the New York Clan starts a war with us!" Isabelle hisses._

_She lands another powerful punch then stops, breathing heavily. Jace walks over to her and takes her hands in his._

_"Izzy, Simon will be fine. He's strong." Jace tries to say, but even he can hear the apprehension in his words._

_There have been many cases of mind control, and the victim was almost always damaged in the process. Horrible nightmares, constant paranoia, the feeling of never being good enough._

_"He's just a baby." Izzy says quietly, gripping Jace's hands. "A baby, Jace!"_

_"I know, but he'll be okay." Jace replies. "He'll be okay."_

_And he realizes that he's saying it more to himself than to Izzy._

 

_Clary has a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomache. Magnus has casted the spell, and now they're waiting for Simon to return. Memories, sweet and lively, pass through Clary's mind as they wait. Magnus is quietly breaking down in the corner with Alec throwing Clary dirty looks every few seconds. Jace and Isabelle have still not made an appearance, and Clary is pretty sure that if Isabelle has the chance to punch her, she'll take it. There's a horrible tightness in Clary's chest and her heart aches. She knows the consequences of mind control, has read the cases. But this is her mother, the woman that sacrificed so much to protect her and raise her. Clary needed to do this, no matter the consequences. When Simon returns to the Institute, saying that he's changed his mind, Clary has a bitter taste in her mouth, but there's no turning back now. From the broken look in Simon's eyes, Clary knows that she's going to regret this._

 

_The plan works perfectly, everything is okay, except it's really not. Raphael breaks Simon's alliance with the Clan, and Clary sees his entire soul shatter through his eyes. Her best friend looks away from Raphael, and Clary can see the pain on the rest of the Clan's face. In a rare act of gentleness, Jace reaches out and places a hand on Simon's shoulder. Something flashes across Raphael's face, it's brief, but Clary can tell it's realization. Realization of what, she isn't sure. Soon they're out of hotel DuMort, and they run until they're a safe distance away. The spell wears off within the next hour, and Simon takes off. Clary wants to go after him, but Jace stops her._

_"He's my best friend." She shouts when Jace won't let her go._

_"You've done enough, Clary." He hisses._

_And this is the first time Clary has ever seen Jace look at her with such....contempt. Alec and Magnus are gone within the next few seconds, probably back at Magnus's apartment. Isabelle stays, but she's angry, so angry that she can barely look at Clary without tearing up. Jace leads them back to the Institute in silence, and he fights the urge to go out and look for Simon. Clary goes into her room, and Isabelle works out her frustration in the training room._

_Jace?  
_

_Jace is left to ponder the looks on both Raphael and Simon's faces. Those looks of pain were expressions worn by lovers torn apart. Not friends who ended a friendship. Jace knew they was something there, he had always kind of known. Simon was always too smiley when it came to Raphael, too flustered. And the older Vampire was always too gentle; even with the Clan bond taken into consideration. He looked at Simon like he was the whole universe, Jace knew because he looked at Simon the exact same way._

_So if he had always known that there was something between Raphael and Simon, why did it hurt so much?_

 


	6. I've Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is broken but it's okay, because Alec's got him.
> 
> //OR
> 
> No one, not even Clary, knows about the abuse Simon faced in his past. So when he breaks down because he's irrationally afraid of the Clan and how they are so touchy with him, Alec comforts him and Simon soon becomes Alec's baby as well. 
> 
> THIS IS ONLY PART 1. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PART 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> Past mentions of abuse as well as flashbacks of abuse. There is also anxiety, paranoia, insomnia, and mental health issues.
> 
> If you're not comfortable with this then please don't read. I don't want to trigger anyone, or make anyone feel uncomfortable.
> 
> This will have Clan dynamics, but it will be portraying them in a slightly negative way, because I really wanted to focus on the Alec/Simon aspects of this story. I honestly feel like they could have a really cute mother!Alec and baby!Simon kind of relationship.

 

Simon loves his clan with everything he has. Sure he's only known them all of three months, but they're still his family. His extremely protective, extremely touchy family. It isn't that he's against affection, or physical exclamations of love, it's just -- it's complicated. He's tried, oh Lord has he tried, to stop flinching whenever someone in his Clan raises their hand to pat his head or shoulder; or when someone unexpectedly hugs him or pulls them onto their lap because -- _'Baby I've missed you!'_

Raphael knows -- he knows everything -- that Simon doesn't really like touching. He tries to regulate the Clan -- or at least he pretends to try -- but like he always says, _'you won't get used to it if you shy away from it.'_ But he doesn't understand. He doesn't understand how anxious Simon is every time someone touches him or raises their hand. He doesn't understand the irrational fear that thumps steadily above his heart and spreads out until Simon is quite literally shaking, because goddammit why his chest to tight and why is everything so close together!

No one knows.

And it hurts, because it feels like no one cares about how Simon's really feeling. He knows Clan bonds are strong, knows that it's second nature for Vampires to want to be close to their Clan. He knows this, and he tries, but most times he can't. And it hurts, because it feels like no one truly cares. Every time he tries to shy away, the Clan pushes and pushes and pushes, and all Simon wants is to take a breath -- metaphorically and literally if he's super anxious. He supposes that's how he and Alec formed the relationship they did.

He had been visiting Clary at the Institute when Raphael called him and told him to come home. He still had at least five hours before sunrise, but the older Vampire was stern in his words, and Simon wanted to cry, because Raphael probably found out about how he hid from some of his Clan members when they were trying to find him, and Raphael was also probably going to lecture him. He told Clary he had to go, turned down a few hallways then broke down. He slid down to his knees and sobbed quietly into his hands, because that fear was steadily growing, and it was making it impossible for Simon to take control of his limbs.

Goddammit!

Why couldn't Raphael just accept that Simon was broken. Why couldn't he just accept that physical contact scared the crap out of Simon because his childhood was full of nothing but bruised lips and black eyes. But Raphael doesn't know that, only Simon does, because his mother said that _'good boys don't tattle tale'_ and _'you deserve every hit you get cause you're a mistake.'_ And the paranoia is back with a vengeance because _oh God_ , Simon is a mistake. He wasn't supposed to be a Vampire in the first place, he wasn't even supposed to know about the Shadow World. And his anxiety paralyzes him and it feels like everything is closing in, and _oh God why can't he stop crying?_

Suddenly, strong arms wind themselves around his sobbing form, and Simon makes a distressed sound, pushing away and landing flat on his stomach. With the speed of a Vampire he turns around to face the person hunched on the floor in front of him.

It's Alec.

The Shadowhunters dark eyes regarded Simon with sympathy and his face was so soft and tender that it reminded Simon of a mother. At the thought of a mother he begins to cry even harder. He allows Alec to bring him into his arms and situate them so Alec is sitting on the floor with Simon in his lap, the Vampire's head tucked safely under his chin. The archer's strong arms encase Simon protectively, and he rocks the Fledgling in a soothing rhythm.

"It's okay. It's okay. Let it out. That's it, good boy." Alex says quietly as Simon continues to sob.

When he was calm enough to sputter out words and stumble through sentences, he tells Alec everything. Tells him about the father that left him, the sister that didn't care about him, and the mother that abused him. It hurts so much to relieve these painful memories, but it feels good all the same to finally tell someone else.

"She can't get you anymore." Alec all but growls. "I swear on my life Simon, she will never come near you again."

Simon then tells Alec about all of his bullies, the depression he suffered through, and the anxiety, insomnia, and constant paranoia that still plague him. Alec listens with rapt attention, and presses feather-light kisses to the top of Simon's head every few sentences. When Simon is finished, and his sobs turns to sniffles, Alec has the Fledgling look up at him.

"You have me, Simon." The Shadowhunter says. "You have me and I promise to always be here for you. I will never leave you. I will never not care about you. And I will always protect you. You have me. _You have me._ "

And when Simon returns to the hotel, the anxiety that grips him doesn't squeeze so hard as he remembers Alec's words. _You have me._

 

And almost every weekend, minus a couple here and there, he would spend his time with Alec, and sometimes during the week as well. He has his own drawer at Magnus's apartment, and Alec even forced Magnus to get a new couch that could fold out into a bed because -- _'my baby is not going to sleep on the floor Magnus!'_

And everything was okay, or at least slightly okay for about a month or two. Alec, and now Magnus, were the only people that could freely touch Simon, something the Shadowhunter and Warlock took pride in. They would always flaunt it whenever they could. Alec would casually wrap an arm around his shoulders when they were discussing demon business at the institute. Magnus would grab his hand whenever they went out somewhere, to keep Simon from wandering off as he put it. And other gestures, both big and small, that made Simon light up. He couldn't explain why Alec and Magnus were the only ones that he felt so safe with. He figured it was because the Clan didn't really get to know him. They knew he liked Syfy, and was a huge dork when it came to Nicholas Cage; but other than that, they didn't know much else. Alec and Magnus knew everything there was to know about Simon. Favorite color? Check. Likes and Dislikes? Check. His whole life story? Duh!

Things were starting to get better at the hotel as well, Simon could feel himself slowly relaxing, but today felt different; and not the good kind of different.

 

//

 

Simon had just woken up when Raphael barged into his room and hauled him out of bed. He ushered him into the kitchen where Lily and Stan were waiting. Lily sat on the counter with Stan standing next to her.

"Good morning, Baby." Lily cooed as she passed him a mug of blood. "How did you sleep?"

Simon's only taken a sip of his blood when Lily and Stan are on him, brushing back his hair and cooing and talking all at once; and Simon is sleepy and disoriented, and nothing is making sense to him right now.

Finally, Lily and Stan step back, just enough for Raphael to reach in, and place a light kiss on the back of Simon's neck.

"I have some business to attend to, Baby, so I'll see you later on tonight." The older Vampire says as he checks his watch. "Be good."

Simon nodded and Raphael gave a small smile in return. He nodded to Lily and Stan, tapped Simon's nose, then sped off. Lily opened her mouth to say something when a group of Clan members made their way into the kitchen.

"Baby!" Malthus, a gentlemanly Vampire from the 1700's, exclaimed. "Good morning."

He ruffled Simon's hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. The Ng twins, Sol and Sanha, who were turned in Korea but moved to New York in the late 1900's, sped over to him and squished him in a hug.

"Good morning, Baby." They said in unison.

Simon smiled back at his Clan members and tried not to give away his anxiety or how uncomfortable he was. The rest of the members all crowded around him and began to talk all at once, effectively confusing and scaring Simon. When they finish saying good morning to him, they all speed off to get ready. Apparently a new Downworlder club had opened up and most of the Clan members had been dying to try it out, Lily and Stan included. Most of the older Vampires didn't really like going to many clubs, but even they were excited for it. Lily had offered for Simon to join, but he had declined, clubs really weren't his scene. So while the others danced the night away, he would be in the hotel with Malthus and a few other Vampires, who like him, didn't often go clubbing. Of course he was going to see Alec once most of his Clan left, and since he wasn't going on the club outing, his Clan members were extra clingy.

"Please, Baby?" Lily pleaded, pouting and using her puppy dog eyes as they sat in the living room. "Please?"

Simon resisted the urge to squirm. "I'm sorry Lil's. Next time, I promise."

Lily pouted and threw her arms around Simon's shoulders, sighing dramatically. "But what will I do without my Baby by my side?"

"You can survive without me, Lil's." Simon laughed.

Lily didn't think it was very funny. She pulled away from Simon and held him at arms length.

"Don't say such things, Baby." She said, her grip firm.

And Simon is suddenly thrown into a flashback as Lily begins to talk.

 

_Simon walks through the door of his home. His sister is at her friends house, so he's left alone to deal with their mother. He tries to close the door as quietly as he can, but she hears it anyway._

_"Simon...is that you?"_

_Simon winces. "Yes mom."_

_"Get in here!" She shouts._

_Simon jumps, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes; but he walks into the kitchen nonetheless. His mother is sitting there, one of his favorite movies, The Scorpion King, in her hand. The half-naked form of some actress stands behind a crudely dressed male._

_"Why do you have this -- this sin, in your room!"_

_Simon opens his mouth, but is silenced by his mother's hand connecting with his cheek._

_"You are a sinner!" She screams. "And you must be punished."_

_She drops the movie onto the table and grabs him by his hair, pulling him over to the sink. She quickly plugs the drain then begins to fill the sink with water. When the sink is full she slaps Simon once more then dunks his head into the water, keeping him there until he seriously cannot breathe. She pulls him up, let's him take a small gulp of air then sends him back into the sink again._

_"Mom, it's just a movie!" He cries when she brings him up from the water a second time._

_"That is a lie!" She screams. "Don't say such things!"_

 

Lily finishes talking just as Simon is pulled back from his memory, and he nods dazedly. Lily hugs him tightly, and when they pull away she kisses his forehead. Most of the Clan members that are going out are still getting ready, so they won't be leaving for at least another hour. Within that hour, Simon is passed around to everyone. His Clan members are hugging him and cuddling him and kissing him, and Simon honestly can't breathe. Every time someone raises their hand he fights the urge to flinch. Whenever one of the girls touches him he can't help but want to cry. Everything is so loud and pressed in, and Simon just really wants it to go away.

Finally they leave, and Simon can be alone. He quickly speeds up to his room and changes into a gray sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants. He reaches for his phone and calls the first person on speed dial; Alec Lightwood.

"Are you hurt?" Is the first thing Alec says, and Simon laughs bitterly.

"Define hurt?"

Alec sighs. "Oh, _mi Carino_. Come to me."

Simon sighs at Alec's pet name and the way his voice calms him. He ends the call and quietly sneaks out of his window.

 

The streets are cold, or they should be anyway, but Simon is dead, and cold isn't something he feels anymore. Well, physically cold at least. He walks through Central Park, because it's calming, but is careful to avoid anyplace his Clan frequents. When he finally reaches Magnus's apartment, the door is unlocked for him, as per usual even though he has a key. When he walks in, the smell of hot chocolate envelops him. He smiles, because Alec makes the best hot chocolate. Simon closes and locks the door behind him before making his to the doorway of the apartments kitchen. Alec is standing there mixing two mugs of hot coco, one with just a little something extra for Simon. The Shadowhunter turns around with a warm smile when he senses Simon. The Fledgling is getting better at honing his powers, and that makes Alec proud. The archer opens his arms and Simon runs into them, burying his face in the Shadowhunters chest. Alec smells like _safety_ and _warmth_ , and Simon relaxes instantly.

"Bad huh?" Alec asks as he rubs soothing circles into Simon's back.

And Simon nods, tightening his arms around Alec's waist.

"Don't worry _mi carino_." The Shadowhunter says as he presses a kiss to the top of Simon's head. "I'm here. I've got you, I've got you."


	7. Come To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Simon are relaxing. The Clan is freaking out. And Raphael and Simon finally have that heart-to-heart.
> 
> //OR
> 
> Alec and Simon are relaxing and talking while the Clan is freaking out because Simon is gone and they have no idea where. Raphael finds out when he gets back from his business, a meeting with other Downworlders (including Magnus), and runs to Magnus's house to ask for his help. There he finds Simon and at first he blows up, and then he calms down, and Simon tells him about everything. 
> 
> Alec/Simon, Magnus/Simon, and Raphael/Simon feels.

 

Alec and Simon are sitting on the couch drinking hot coco and laughing at the Real Housewives of Hollywood.

"You can clearly tell that Mundane woman is completely plastic." Alec notes as the show continues on. "They do nothing but argue and talk about how rich they are. Tell me again why people watch this."

"It's entertaining." Simon laughs.

"Entertaining? Watching fake, rich woman fight each other is entertaining?"

"On so many levels Alec." Simon snickers. "On so many levels."

After a few minutes they switch the channel to one of Simon's all time favorite shows.

"No." Alec says.

Simon nods. "My Super Sweet Sixteen."

Alec groans and throws his head back until it touches the couch. "This show is just as bad as those real housewives."

"I know, but it's funny."

 

Halfway through the show Simon has switched his position and is now laying across the couch with his head in Alec's lap. Alec takes to running his fingers through Simon's hair, lightly massaging his scalp. The scent of caramel is suddenly in the air, and Simon knows it's not Alec.

"Has anyone ever told you you smell like caramel?" Alec says more than he asks.

Simon shakes his head.

"Well you do." Alec says.

And that's the end of that. They continue to sit there in silence, Alec's hands smoothing down Simon's hair only to mess it up again and then repeat the process. Simon feels warm, the good kind of warm the sends goosebumps across your skin and makes you want to smile uncontrollably. He's just about to nod off when a bright purple light erupts in front of them. Simon whines because he was just about to sleep, and Alec shushes him. Magnus steps through the portal within a few seconds, his eyes wide.

"Alexander, have you seen--"

Magnus stops short when he sees Simon. The Warlock makes a noise, and strangled relief comes to Simon's mind.

"Thank God you're here Simon." Magnus shouts as he scurries over to him, kneeling down so he's hovering above Simon. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I'm okay Magnus." Simon stutters out, and he only faintly realizes that Magnus called him by his real name.

"Magnus, what's going on?" Alec asks.

Simon sits up and watches as Magnus sits back on his heels, his eyes wary. "Simon, did you tell anyone you were coming to see Alec and I?"

Simon shakes his head, looking down sheepishly. "No. I knew they wouldn't let me, so I snuck out."

Magnus stands up and begins to pace. "They're not happy, Simon."

"Who isn't happy?" Simon asks.

"The Clan." Magnus replies. " When you were found to be missing, the Clan alerted Raphael who left the meeting we were both attending soon after. I left a few minutes later to check if you were here. The Clan is getting ready for war, Simon, you need to call Raphael."

Simon's eyes widen in fear. Because calling Raphael? That's a dumb idea, because Simon quite likes living.

Magnus gives him a soft sigh and a look of gentleness and kneels in front of him once more, grabbing his hand and kissing the back of it. "I promise Simon, that everything is okay. Raphael is just worried about you. He's not like that wretched Mundane woman, I promise. Call him."

Simon looks to Alec who nods and gives him an encouraging smile. He hands Simon his phone and presses a kiss to his temple.

"It's alright _mi carino_." Alec says. "We're right here."

Simon gulps and takes an unneeded breath. He dials Raphael's number and waits, and he thinks that if his heart still worked it would have stopped.

There's a click and then Raphael is growling into the phone. "What do you want Shadowhunter. I don't have time for you!"

He sounds angry, but Simon can also hear the underlying tones of worry and fear.

"Raphael?" He says, but its more of a question, and his voice cracks.

Raphael stops moving and growling, and for a second Simon is worried that he's hung up.

"Simon, is that you?" He asks, and his voice is soft.

"Yeah Raph, it's me. Don't worry I'm not hurt or anything. I'm with Alec--"

"Why are you with one of the Nephilim?" Raphael asks, his tone is back to being angry, and Simon winces.

"Well, cause Alec's my friend. That's what you do when you're friends with someone, you hang out with--"

"Since when have you and the Lightwood boy been friends?" Raphael asks.

"Well, for quite some time now." Simon answers, and the only reason he hasn't hung up is because of the tight grip he's got on Alec's hand.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"I assume you're at Magnus's apartment?" Raphael growls. Simon goes to answer, but the older Vampire stops him. "Don't move."

The line goes dead and Simon makes a distressed noise. Alec takes the phone away from him and curls into a little ball on Magnus's lap. The Warlock gives him an absolutely sappy look and rocks him back and forth slightly.

"Don't worry, my dear little cabbage." Magnus says quietly. "Raphael isn't as scary as he pretends to be."

 

When Raphael finally does arrive, he kicks in Magnus's door, not even bothering to knock. His eyes fall on Simon curled up on Magnus's lap and he growls. Magnus quickly removes the Fledgling from him and stands up, arms up in surrender.

Simon stands next to him and tries to put on a brave face. "Raphael, you need to calm down."

The older Vampire glares at Simon, and said Fledgling suddenly feels very tiny and inadequate.

"Calm down, calm down?" He shouts. "Do you have any idea how worried I was! When I got the call saying you were missing, I went crazy. It's a wonder I've held the Clan back from going on a rampage!"

He curses in Spanish and Magnus gasps, covering Simon's ears. "I should wash your mouth out with holy water!"

Raphael growls and goes to reach for Simon, but Simon flinches away, his mind reverting back to those times his mother would abuse him.

"בבקשה אמא, לא." He cries. (Please mom, no.)

Raphael stops and stares at, confusion written all of his face. 

Magnus makes a strangled noise and pulls Simon into a hug, shushing him. "It's alright my dear little cabbage. He isn't your mother. He's Raphael. He's your leader, your mentor, the person who's going to take care of you and protect you for eternity." 

Raphael is still very confused, but when he smells the blood coming from his Fledgling's eyes, he knows something is seriously wrong.

"Simon, _mi corazon_ , come to me." Raphael says, and his voice sounds so hurt and broken.

Simon pulls away from Magnus and runs into Raphael's open arms. He grips the back of his shirt and sobs.

"I'm sorry!" He wails. "I'm sorry but it was all too much."

Raphael shushes him. "It's okay, it's okay. Tell me what was too much. Tell me what's going on, _mi carino_."

 

And so Simon tells him everything. Tells him how his mother would abuse him, how he was bullied, how he suffered through a long battle with depression until he was finally settled with anxiety, paranoia, and insomnia. He tells Raphael about his fear of people that don't know him well touching him, tells him he get's scared whenever the Clan crowds around him; especially when's he's sleepy. He explains everything, every little detail, and he wants to cry more when he hears Raphael sniffle. His mentor isn't crying, because Raphael doesn't cry, but he's sad.

"I am so sorry _mi cielo_." He says. "If I had known--"

"It's okay, you didn't."

"But I should have." Raphael bites, hugging Simon just a little bit tighter. "Baby, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault I was born into the wrong family." Simon says, his tone attempting to be light. "I would have been better off with Alec and Magnus."

"You're already our son." Magnus snorts, his arm thrown over Alec's shoulders. "I mean, it's not like we can have kids anyway."

"And besides, we only need one kid, and we've got you." Alec smiles. "So, I think we're good."

They laugh about it for a few more minutes before Raphael decides that they need to get back to the hotel.

"We need to assure the Clan that you're okay." Raphael says as they walk to Magnus's kicked in door. "They're very worried."

"Hey, what about my door?" Magnus yells as they walk out of the apartment.

"You have magic for that Bane!" Raphael shouts back.

 

When they get back to the hotel, Simon allows his Clan members to hug him and cuddle him, because he knows they scared him. Meanwhile Raphael explains Simon's past to Elliott, Lily, and Stan who all but start another war.

_ "Killing Mundanes is against the accords Lily." _

_ "Do you see my face. I don't care." _

Anyway, over the course of a few months the Clan gets to know Simon, and he's finally comfortable with letting them touch him and cuddle him, but Alec and Magnus will always have a special place in his heart, and Raphael knows that. He also knows, though he doesn't always like it, that Simon spends his weekends with said Warlock and Shadowhunter because -- _"goddammit Raphael, he may be your Fledgling, but he's our son!"_  


Everything is good. Sure the anxiety is still there, and the paranoia lingers, and the insomnia is never sated unless there is a body beside him, but it's okay. Because Simon knows he's not entirely glued together, but no one would have him any other way. Not his mentor, not his Clan, and especially not his 'parents.'  



	8. I Don't Know How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael has fallen for Simon but can't seem to tell him. Lily is done.
> 
> //OR
> 
> Raphael acts like a jealous boyfriend, but won't confess, so Lily takes matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL HAVE SOME SWEARING IN SPANISH! (Sorry if I butcher it. I don't mean to!)

 

Raphael was overprotective.

That was no secret. Simon could so much as breathe in a different way and Raphael would be all over him. It wasn't his fault the Fledgling was unnecessarily attractive. Curly hair which was slightly longer on the top, and slightly shorter on the sides. A well-toned, fit, muscular body with a prominent six-pack. And angelic eyes that made people second guess if he really was a Vampire and not some type of Angel. So forgive Raphael Santiago if he's a little overprotective. It's not his fault everyone wants what he has, and what he intends to keep for eternity, lest everything else be damned.

 

**1.**

Simon, Raphael, Lily, and Elliott were all at Taki's for a nice night out. The rest of the Clan was doing their own thing, so the four Vampires decided to take some time for themselves.

"What are you going to get, Baby?" Lily asked as Simon poured over the menu.

She didn't miss the way Raphael smiled at the scrunched up expression on the Fledglings face.

"I'm thinking, O-?" He said, tapping his fingers on the table thoughtfully. "That's always the sweetest."

Lily nodded. "Right you are. I'll get that too."

After being a Vampire for a little over six months, Simon was finally starting to embrace who he was. He was getting better and better hat honing and using his skills. He proved time and time again, in the form of holding his own against the best fighters in their Clan, that he was a powerful asset in battle.

Elliott nodded. "Me too.

They made small talk and joked around. Simon, oblivious to the fact that he was practically melded to Raphael's side. When a waitress came to take their order, Simon was first, then the rest fell into order. The waitress must have been new, because none of the Vampire's had seen her before. She was pretty, with creamy skin and long red hair. She had cobalt blue eyes and a delicate build. Not really Simon's type, but pretty. Apparently the painfully attractive Fledgling was her type, because she would not quit staring. Raphael had noticed. Lily had noticed. Elliott had noticed. Simon was still completely oblivious, ranting on about how he was pretty sure he beat Klaus in that spar yesterday. Raphael glared at the waitress who quickly dropped her head. When she returned with their blood. She slipped a piece of paper under Simon's glass. Smiling brightly at him when he thanked her.

"No problem, Sugar."

Simon turned back to continue his story, completely unfazed by the fact this waitress was hitting on him. Raphael smiled. The waitress looked a little taken aback, but quickly regained her composure and walked away. Simon picked up his blood, and if Raphael hadn't snatched the girl's number out from under his glass, he probably would have noticed. Lily smirked as Raphael shoved the paper into his jacket pocket before tuning back into Simon's story. When they were done, Raphael told the others to wait for him while he paid.

"Don't kill her." Lily whispered as Elliott took Simon outside.

His best friend patted his arm then glided out the door. Raphael walked up to the waitress who sat at the register and quickly paid for their meal. He turned to walk away when he remembered the number in his pocket.

"Oh." He said as he snapped his fingers and turned around, a dark smirk settled on his lips. "Don't try to flirt with a claimed Fledgling."

He pushed the slip of paper over the counter and watched as the girl tensed up, her eyes going wide. "I-I'm sorry -- I didn't -- I--"

Raphael bared his fangs then turned on his hell, walking out to join the rest.

 

**2.**

Raphael hated the Nephilim. They were arrogant, self-righteous, and looked upon Downworlders until they needed their help. They also thought they were entitled to every pretty thing on this earth. Including Simon.

Raphael really hated the Nephilim.

They had been called by Magnus to assist in a search for some angelic artifact. Raphael hadn't wanted to go, but Simon had forced his hand. He batted those eyelashes of his and literally hung on his arm, pleading his name. Raphael caved in with mock annoyance, but he had caved in long ago. When they showed up, the first thing Raphael noticed were the looks Jace was giving Simon. The fledgling was dressed in jeans, a plain black shirt, and one of Raphael's leather jackets. His was a styled mess, and Raphael was proud of how far he'd come from exclusively wearing sweatpants and geeky t-shirts.

They poked around some building, Raphael and Simon working with Jace and Clary. Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle were on the other side of the building doing the same.

"Must we continue this?" Raphael drawled with a bored look.

"Yes." Simon nodded. "Think about it, the faster we do this, the faster we can get back to the hotel."

Raphael shrugged his shoulders, kicking over a rusty sign. Simon smiled and bumped his shoulder lightly, earning him the smallest of half-smiles. Raphael moved to wrap arm around Simon, but that blonde-haired Nephilim, _Jace_ , beat him to it.

"So, how have you been occupying yourself blood-sucker?" He asked. Raphael growled at the name but Jace payed him no mind. "I mean, you don't come to the Institute as often as before. Leader keeping you handcuffed to a pipe? Blink once for yes, twice for no."

Raphael glared at Jace who focused on Simon with a beaming smile. To say Simon looked uncomfortable was an understatement. He was tensed up, ready to jump away at a moments notice. Without thinking much, Raphael grabbed Simon's hand and pulled him away from Jace. He tucked Simon into his side with an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Are we going the right direction?" Raphael asked, not missing the way Simon clenched the back of his jacket in a tight grip.

Jace rolled his eyes and glared at Raphael. "Yeah, I think so."

Clary fixed them with a smile then followed after a sulking Jace.

Raphael really hated the Nephilim.

 

**3.**

They were at one of Magnus's parties. The Warlock had pegged an abandoned warehouse and worked what Raphael deemed as his party magic. Every source of light had either been tinted or completely blocked off, and black lights had been installed. Party-goers were instructed to wear neon colors and neon paint would be provided.

Raphael honestly hadn't wanted to go. Parties weren't quite his scene, but Simon was going, and Simon was sure to attract unwanted attention. Said Fledgling had dressed in black skinny jeans and a plain white shirt which outlined the perfect contours of his body. Raphael had dressed in simple jeans and a silk dress shirt; of course, both in the color black. They were being accompanied by most of the Clan, but yet Raphael felt the need to stick Simon to his said. As soon as they entered the party, they were pulled off to the side to be painted. They rejoined a few minutes later with different designs. Simon's eyes were outlined with a bright green while there were splatters of pink paint dotting his hair. He looked absolutely perfect, all dressed up and painted; if there weren't so many people, Raphael probably would have jumped Simon.

They made their way to the bar and ordered blood-spiced drinks. They were having a good time, talking and drinking, not really paying attention to their surroundings.

"Wait, so you met a mermaid?" Simon asked.

He was slightly buzzed, as was Raphael, but Raphael was a lot more functional when he was drunk. In all honesty, you wouldn't even be able to tell the older Vampire was drunk.

"I did." Raphael replied as Simon leaned in just a little bit closer.

They were mere inches apart. Raphael longed to close that distance, but he kept himself in check. Simon was halfway drunk, kissing him would be a bad idea. They continued to talk, and Raphael tried to distract himself from Simon's lips, but the stupidly attractive Fledgling just made them seem so inviting. He was just about to lose all will and kiss the young Vampire when Simon abruptly stood up, teetering only a little, before announcing he had to use the restroom. Raphael nodded. It was only the bathroom. Raphael could survive five minutes without Simon.

When ten minutes had passed, Raphael started to worry. He quickly left his seat at the bar and pushed through the crowd of dancing Downworlders. He finally came to the hallway leading to the bathrooms and stopped to listen for a few minutes. Towards the end, he could softer whimpering almost drowned out by the pumping bass. He was quick to speed down the hallway. There at the end, held up against the wall, was _his_ Simon. The man holding him to the wall was a Vampire. He was older, stronger, so no matter how hard Simon tried to fight -- and oh did he try -- the man could easily pin him down.

"You're pretty." The man said as he placed a kiss to Simon's neck. "I think I'll keep you."

Raphael hissed and grabbed the man by the back of his shirt. He spun him around, clocked him in the face then threw him into the wall behind them. The Vampire was incapacitated, but not for long.

"Come on." Raphael said as he grabbed a shaking Simon. "We're going home."

When they arrived back at the hotel they were quick to shower and change. Raphael sat with Simon in his bed, the shaking Fledgling wrapped in his arms.

"Thank you." Simon said after a long moment, his voice not his own. "If you hadn't come that guy -- he would have -- he would have--"

Raphael shushed him. "Don't think those thoughts _mi rey_. I've got you now."

 

**4.**

After the whole 'Simon was almost raped by another Vampire' incident, Raphael had been extra protective. Simon wasn't allowed to leave the hotel without someone with him at all times, and he was forbidden from stepping foot in the Institute. When he questioned Raphael on this, he only got the muttered response that _'cocky blonde Nephilim don't deserve you,'_ or something along those lines. It wasn't so bad, that was until Simon wanted to take a walk through Central Park and Raphael told him no. They argued and argued and argued. Until Raphael confessed his love for Simon in Spanish.

Simon was confused.

"If you're really insulting me right now, please, do it in English!"

Raphael growled and turned away from him. "I didn't insult you, Idiota."

"Then what did you say?" Simon asked, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Nothing." Raphael replied, his voice going hard. "Just forget about it."

"Screw this!" Came a shout from somewhere in the hallway.

Not a second later, the door to Raphael's room slammed open, and there stood Lily.

"He confessed his love for you." The female Vampire said as she glared at both boys. "Now Simon, confess your love to Raphael, make out, and then all will be well. God, there is so much sexual tension!"

She left with another frustrated huff, and Raphael had the sudden urge to stake himself.

"Raph, i-is that true?" Simon asked softly.

Raphael hesitated, then nodded, what good was it in hiding his feelings nay longer. "It's true."

There was silence, and then a soft giggle. Raphael spun around to see Simon, giggling to himself, his eyes crinkled with happiness.

"Are you laughing at me?"

Simon shook his head and moved closer to the older Vampire. "No, I'm laughing that it took me this long to realize it. All those times you would get jealous. It was because you loved me."

Raphael shrugged. "Yeah."

In the next second, Simon surged forward and tugged Raphael into a kiss. It was perfect, like two puzzle pieces finally joining. Raphael never wanted it to stop, and they very well could have gone on for hours due to the fact that neither of them needed to breathe.

But Lily's shouts of happiness mixed with frustration were just too funny. When they pulled away, Raphael pressed his forehead to Simon's.

"You know you're, _mi tesoro_." Raphael whispered. "My treasure."

"As are you, Raphael." Simon replied, his eyes drifting down to Raphael's lips. "As are you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi Rey - My King.
> 
> Mi Tesoro - My Treasure.


	9. Don't Touch Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon was always a jealous person. Being turned into a Vampire only made it worse. So when people start thinking that they can touch what is his, well, he's not very happy.
> 
> //OR
> 
> 3 moments where Simon is jealous and protective over Raphael. Plus the moment Simon finally claims his leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't see a lot of jealous!Simon fics, so I decided to explore this idea. I just love the idea of Simon getting jealous and super protective over Raphael. I mean, Simon is a badass, lets not forget that. So without further ado, enjoy Simon being a protective and jealous little ball of fluff!

 

Simon was a pretty jealous person. He will admit it. He figured being turned into a Vampire would help his jealous urges. That was definitely _not_ the case. If anything, it just made those urges worse. Lily, when he questioned her about it, had explained that Vampires were like Werewolf's when it came to mating. Vampire's tended to be very jealous over their mates, but Lily said the jealousy that Simon was feeling towards Raphael meant one thing. Raphael was his True Mate. Unlike the overgrown puppies, Vampires could have many mates, but only one True Mate. A True Mate was a pretty self explanatory term, so Simon didn't need any further information.

Apparently that was what Raphael was; his True Mate. Lily had cackled gleefully, muttering something about a beige and white wedding. Simon figured that Raphael being his True Mate would have sparked some type of relationship, but apparently, everyone thought it would be fun to touch what belonged to Simon. To say the Fledgling was fed up was an understatement.

 

**1.**

Magnus had asked Simon and Raphael to come to his apartment and help sort through some old books. Apparently the Shadowhunters had gone on an information raid, and now that they had all of the information, they were starting to realize that it would take more than just the four of them and Magnus to sort through all of it. Some of the books were in Spanish and Simon was really good at skimming and picking out important information, so the two Vampire's were the only logical choice. When Raphael first got the call, he and Simon were watching a Nicholas Cage movie in said Fledgling's bedroom.

"Do we have to go?" Simon whined as he closed his laptop.

Raphael gave him a half smile and ruffled his hair. "Yes _mi bebe_. Now put on some jeans and jacket, it's a little chilly tonight."

"I'm dead, Raphael. I don't feel the cold." Simon replied, entirely unamused.

Raphael rolled his eyes and rose from the bed, walking over to the door. "Be that as it may, Fledgling's can still catch colds. Now quickly, get dressed."

Simon groaned, but didn't dare argue.

 

When they had arrived at Magnus's apartment, the Warlock looked a mess. His eyeliner was smudged and his hair looked completely out of place; something quite rare for the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

"Thank God you're here!" He gasped as he pulled Simon and Raphael inside. "Some of these books are... _interesting_."

"Heads!" A voice shouted from somewhere off to the left.

Magnus immediately pulled Simon and Raphael down just as a thick book flew over their heads and crashed into Alec's open arms.

"I got it!" The blue-eyed Shadowhunter shouted as he wrestled with the book. "I got it."

"Quickly." Magnus said as he shoved them farther into the cluttered apartment and locked the door behind them. "We need as much help as we can get."

 

Somehow, Isabelle and Raphael were paired to work together, and Simon was not liking how close they were. Said duo were standing only a few feet away from a sitting Clary and Simon. Raphael's entire focus was on the book, but Isabelle's focus was on Raphael. Simon watched as her eyes trailed over his slightly messy hair, down his back, and Simon almost ripped the book he was reading when he saw her eyes land on Raphael's ass. A feeling, familiar and burning, spread from his chest out to the rest of his body. Simon stood up, ignoring Clary's questioning look and walked over to Isabelle and Raphael. He quickly picked up the female Shadowhunter and deposited her next to Clary before walking back over to Raphael. Isabelle protested from her seat, but Clary kept her seated. Simon sent her a thankful smile then turned his attention back to Raphael and the book. As they continued to read, Simon definitely did not keep Raphael tucked into his side.

 

**2.**

They're back at the Institute the following Tuesday. There's a rouge Vampire, and Raphael has already sent the rest of the Clan out to look for it, but the Shadowhunters think they finally have a lead. They're standing in the Sanctuary, talking it over, when an argument breaks out. Raphael and Jace are going at each other. Jace had made a snide comment about Vampire's, and Raphael refused to brush it off. Simon knew Raphael hated Jace with an unusual passion. Simon had questioned the older Vampire about it, but Raphael always refused to share why he hated Jace so much.

Anyway, they began to argue, and they were now in each others faces. Clary stood behind Jace, glaring at the back of his head, trying to pulverize him as he continued to shout at Raphael. He raised his hand as if to hit Raphael, and that's when Simon felt it. It was like a fire in his chest, radiating out to his fingertips, threatening to burn anything he touched. The urge to protect Raphael was strong, because how _dare_ this dyed-blonde, asshole try to hurt his _True Mate_! In a matter of two seconds, Simon had placed himself between Raphael and Jace, both arms out to shield Raphael from said Shadowhunter; his stance crouched and hostile.

"Don't touch him, Shadowhunter!" Simon growled.

All sense of right and wrong had left Simon. Jace was no longer his best friends boyfriend, or the guy who was constantly acting weird around him; he was a threat, a threat to Simon's True Mate that needed to be disposed of.

Jace, along with everyone else, looked entirely shocked. None of them had seen Simon so.... _hostile_. His eyes burned with an unreadable sort of anger, and his fangs were bared. He looked unrecognizable. This -- this..... _vision_ of hostility and fire was completely foreign to the others. Jace dropped his hands and took a step back.

"I'm sorry." The blonde Shadowhunter said after a few moments. "I didn't mean to."

Simon continued to hiss until Jace was at least a few feet away, and then he seemed to realize what he was doing. The Fledgling immediately righted himself.

"Jace, I-I'm sorry. I don't -- I didn't--" Simon trailed off, giving Jace a pleading look.

"It's alright." The Shadowhunter swallowed. "Don't worry about it."

When Simon turned to face Raphael, his leader stood there with an unreadable expression. Simon whined, confused and lost, and Raphael brought him into a hug. Rubbing his back soothingly, carding his hands through his hair, and whispering sweet nothings.

"It's alright, _mi bebe_." He said with gentleness. "I'm okay. It's okay."

Simon nodded but refused to let go.

 

**3.**

They're at Taki's. Lily, Elliott, and Stan are with them, and they're all having a good time. Conversations and jokes are traded, an air of familiarity surrounding the five Vampire's. Simon and Elliott are in the middle of a debate, the others watching in amusement, when a waiter comes to take their order. He's a fey, Simon is pretty sure, but he looks normal enough. Save for the pointy ears and unnaturally bright eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jem and I'll be your waiter. What can I get you guys today?" He asks.

His eyes are on Raphael, and they're shinning with something Simon knows all to well. The familiar feeling of fire in his chest causes him to glare up at the fey boy. They give their orders, and Simon tries to order politely, but he's just so damn angry, because Raphael is _his_ , and this stupid fey boy is looking at him like he's a piece of meat. There's a tension between them that everyone can sense, but no one is going to bring it to attention, not when Simon's eyes are so -- so _murderous_. Jem leaves a few minutes later, but not without giving Raphael a once over. Lily seems to notice and gives Simon a sympathetic look. Raphael quirks an eyebrow, but shrugs it off. Something Simon is thankful for. They continue their conversation, and if Raphael notices the way Simon scoots just a little bit closer, he doesn't say anything.

When Jem returns with their blood, he sends Raphael a seductive smile and puffs out his chest. "Sorry, but I don't think I got your name."

And because Raphael doesn't understand that Jem is trying to seduce him, he smiles back and replies. "It's Raphael. Raphael Santiago."

"Raphael." It sounds completely wrong and foreign in Jem's mouth; Simon especially hates how he rolls the _R_. "What a lovely name."

Raphael thanks him with a smile and a nod. Jem smirks, because he thinks he's got Raphael right where he wants him, and Simon is only too happy to put him in his place. When Jem walks away, and Simon's companions begin to enjoy their blood, he leaves with the excuse that he needs to go to the bathroom. In reality, he walks up to the counter where Jem is standing and glares at him with so much hate that the fey boy stands still; shocked at the Vampire's stare.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, come near Raphael again, I'll end your life." Simon hisses.

Jem shivers, then quickly composes himself. "You're not the boss of him. What are you, his mate?"

When Simon doesn't answer, only smirks, the misguided courage Jem once had seems to leave him. "You are?"

"I am." Simon says. "And as I have said, if you come near him, I will not hesitate to rip you apart limb from limb and leave you for the werewolves."

Jem nods, his eyes going wide. "I-I understand."

Simon nods with a dark smile. "Good, I'm glad we could get on the same page."

He leaves with a hiss, not missing the way Jem's heart beats erratically.

 

**+1**

They're at a formal party that Magnus has thrown. Something about wanting to celebrate some relationship milestone that he and Alec had. He invited a lot of people, and made sure to give explicit instructions; you either dress formally or you get turned into a coat rack. Simon had a pretty good array of suits ever since Raphael had insisted he buy a new wardrobe. Lily had helped him pick out his outfit, even helped him style his hair. She was like a mother to Simon, a really cool mother that kept telling him to jump Raphael in a dark corner. Anyway, Lily had picked out a classic, form fitting black suit. She had styled his hair so it looked messy, but still put together; she had compared it to sex hair. Simon finished his outfit off with his favorite cologne and a gold wristwatch that Clary had gotten him a few weeks prior. It was their friendship anniversary, and Simon had gotten her a pendant with a picture of her and her mother on one side, and picture of Simon and Clary at her thirteenth birthday on the other side.

When they arrived at the party, Lily and Elliott immediately headed for the dance floor along with a few other Clan members. Some made a break for the bar, and others choose to mingle with the other Downworlders at the party. Soon it was just Raphael and Simon, but Simon wasn't complaining. Not a second later they were greeted by Magnus and Alec. They both looked stunning, as per usual, and were practically clinging to each other.

"Congratulations dear friend." Raphael said as he and Magnus shared a quick hug. "May you two last for many more years."

The happy couple thanked him then left to greet and mingle with their other guests.

"Bar?" Raphael asked.

"Bar." Simon agreed.

When they reached the bar they launched into a conversation about the decor and the dreadful music, all while getting slightly drunk. A couple martinis later, the music started to pick up, and people were dancing on the dance floor. Raphael said he was going to the bathroom and Simon nodded, he really wanted another martini. A couple minutes later, Simon just so happened to glance into the crowd and see Raphael, and some boy dancing. The boy was short, with a bad dye job and a scrunched up face. The boy leaned up and whispered something in Raphael's ear that made the older Vampire squirm uncomfortably.

Simon was livid.

He had put up with people flirting with his mate for far too long. He was going to show everyone who Raphael belonged to, right here, right now. He downed the rest of his martini then got to his feet, straightening out his jacket, and letting his anger shine through. He pushed his way to Raphael and the boy, hissing at anyone that pushed back or got in his way. When he reached them, he shoved the boy away, shielding the older Vampire with his body.

"Hey!" The boy shouted in indignation.

Simon bared his fangs, glaring down at the small boy. "He's claimed. That means hands off!"

The boy wears a scared expression. "C-Claimed?"

"Yes, claimed." Simon reiterates, annoyance lacing every word. "By me. If you come near him again, I'll rip you apart and feel no remorse."

The boy nods and takes off running, shoving people out of his way in his haste. Simon nods, satisfied, and turns around to face Raphael.

"Did you just claim me?" He asks, his lips tilted up in a smile.

"Yep." Simon says. "You have no say."

"I would have said yes anyway." Raphael rolls his eyes.

He wraps his arms around Simon's waist and pulls him close. Their lips are centimeters apart, and Simon doesn't hesitate in closing the gap. They pull away, and Simon has the pleasure of seeing Raphael smile like a little kid in a candy store.

"Can we do that again?" Raphael asks.

And Simon could never deny his mate, not when his lips were so inviting.

 


	10. Please, I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael has a bad dream that feels all too real.
> 
> //OR
> 
> Raphael has a vivid dream of Simon dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> This will be very sad. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but I just had to explore this idea. It was just too tempting! Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

 

 

_"Raphael. I'm sorry." Simon choked, his voice cracking._

_Raphael had to stay strong. He couldn't let the tears in Simon's eyes get to him, not this time. "Be that as it may, you are no longer welcome here. You know where the door is."_

_Simon stares at him for just a second longer before he turns away, his shoulders hung low in defeat. He walks away from Raphael, and the older Vampire feels like he shouldn't let him leave, shouldn't let him walk out the door, but he does anyway._

 

_It's a week later when Simon begins to show up at the hotel for blood. They've worked out an agreement; Raphael gives Simon blood, and Simon stays away from the hotel. It works for the first few weeks, and then Simon tries to get Raphael to talk to him, listen to him, but the older Vampire won't budge._

_"The only reason you're not dead right now is because of our very thin agreement with the Shadowhunters." Raphael growled. "We don't care about you Simon, I don't care about you."_

_And Raphael sees something in his eyes snap, but he refuses to take back his words. He's too hurt. It's honestly hell without him at the hotel, everyone misses him. Klaus misses his singing. Lily misses his rants. Elliott misses his partner in crime. And Raphael, Raphael misses his sunshine. Simon was the sun to Raphael's ever dark moon. The glistening stars to his bare night sky. He was his universe, but he had hurt him, hurt his family, and Raphael could not allow him to come so easily. He had to be punished. Raphael knew the Clan was ready to have their baby back, so was he, but just not today. Maybe in a week. When Simon nodded, took his blood, and left, Raphael decided that he would call Simon back in a week and bring him home. He was ready to heal, and he knew the Clan was ready as well._

 

_//_

 

_Simon was broken._

_Completely and utterly broken. It felt as if his entire being had been shattered. He could quite literally feel the life slowly slipping away from him. When it had been a couple of days, and Simon was unable to leave his bed, Clary called Magnus. The Warlock had the Fledgling moved to his apartment so he could do a thorough check-up and continue to watch over him. When the third day came and Simon was unable to eat or move, Magnus came to a conclusion._

_"His mate rejected him." Magnus says in a hushed tone._

_The group of assembled Shadowhunters settle into a tense silence._

_"What does that mean?" Clary is the first to speak._

_Magnus winces. "When a Vampire is rejected by their mate, there body begins to shut down. They quite literally can't survive without their mate, so when their mate rejects them, they--"_

_Magnus trailed off._

_"They die." Alec finished, his hands tightening at his sides. "Once and for all."_

_"How do we fix it?" Clary asks, because Simon can't die, he just can't!_

_"Usually we would just have to get the vampire and their mate together, but in Simon's case, he's too far gone." Magnus replied, his tone forlorn. "I'm sorry Clary, but Simon isn't going to make it."_

_Clary went numb. She ignored Jace's hands and made her way to the room Simon had been put in. Her best friend laid there, all bones and broken dreams. He could barely open his eyes. When Clary dropped down beside her best friend, Simon smiled as best he could, but it came as a grimace._

_"It's okay Clary." He said quietly as he reached his hand up to rest it on her cheek._

_Clary leaned into the touch, tears dripping from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Simon. I didn't -- I wish -- please don't leave me."_

_Simon looked up at her sadly. "I'll never truly leave you, Red. I'll always be here."_

_Clary held onto Simon's hand, kept it pressed to her cheek, because he would leave her soon, and she would miss him. Miss his comforting touches. Miss the familiar feel of his over-washed t-shirts. She would miss everything, and maybe, just maybe, if she kept his hand pressed to her cheek, he wouldn't leave. He would forced to stay and Clary could continue to hug him and touch him and exist with him._

_But alas, Simon pulls away and reaches under his pillow, pulling out a crisp envelope with Raphael's name across the front in his scrawling script._

_"Give this to Raphael for me?" He asked, and how could Clary say no?_

_She nodded and took the envelope from him. "I love you Simon."_

_"I love you too, Red. Take care of him for me." And Clary knew who he was referring to._

_"I will Simon." She promised. "I'll look after him._

_Simon smiles and nods, his eyes closing fully. He looks so peaceful, like he's just going to take a nap, not die._

_But he does._

_Simon dies two hours later in the arms of his best friend, the name of his mate on his last breath._

_Raphael._

 

_Raphael is sitting on one of the couches, Lily and Elliott across from it, when they feel it. It's a small shock, and then a tidal wave of pain and loss. Lily cries out as does Elliott, and Raphael can hear the rest of the Clan crying out. Raphael can't move, he's paralyzed by pain. It feels like his entire being just -- stopped existing. He slips off of the couch, falls to his knees, and chocks on a sob because the pain is overwhelming. Someone in the Clan has died, he knows that much, but everyone is home. Everyone except -- Simon!_

_Lily and Raphael have the same thought at the same time._

_"Get me my phone." Raphael chocks as he struggles to stand up._

_Lily returns seconds later, stumbling over herself as she hands the phone to Raphael. Elliott holds her as she sobs, because they know. They all know. It's just a matter of seconds before the rest of the Clan is around them, looking to Raphael for confirmation. Raphael hurriedly dials Magnus's number, cursing every time it rings. Finally, the Warlock picks up, and Raphael can hear sobbing in the background._

_"Raphael--"_

_"Where is he?" The Vampire stumbles. "Where is my Fledgling, Magnus?"_

_"Raphael -- I'm so sorry." Magnus replies, his tone is morbid._

_There's another stab of pain, and Raphael closes his eyes. "Please Magnus. Please don't tell me he's gone."_

_Magnus doesn't answer, but that's all Raphael needs. He's out the door before anyone can blink._

 

_When he reaches Magnus's apartment, the Warlock is waiting for him at the door. He can smell it, the scent of death mixed with Simon's unmistakable caramel. He freezes, looking up at Magnus with broken eyes._

_"Please Magnus, this can't be real."_

_Magnus simply pulls him into a hug and lets Raphael sob._

_"It's alright my dear ice cube." He says as he comforts the Vampire. "It's going to be okay."_

_But Magnus doesn't know how it will be okay. Raphael has lost Simon, his sunshine, his literal universe._

_"Can I see him?" Raphael asks after twenty minutes._

_Magnus nods. "Of course. Follow me."_

_He leads Raphael into the apartment and into a darkened room. There are candles and incense, and the body on the bed is dressed in a geeky Star Wars t-shirt, black jeans, and his favorite black flannel. Raphael kneels beside the bed, grasping Simon's unresponsive hand in his own. He looks over him, tears dripping like broken promises, because here is his sun, his stars, his universe; lying dead before he even got to live. He was a baby, not even a Vampire for a year._

_"I was going to bring him home." Raphael says to Magnus, his eyes never leaving Simon's gaunt face. "The Clan and I -- we missed him so much. We were going to bring him home. We were going to heal."_

_Magnus sighs sympathetically and places a hand on Raphael's shoulder._

_"I love him Magnus." Raphael sobs. "I love him so much. He was supposed to be mine. We were supposed to spend eternity together. I was supposed to go to sleep with him in my arms, and wake up to him. I was supposed to take him on dates and buy him flowers. I was supposed to sing to him in Spanish, and listen to him rant about pointless things. Magnus I was supposed to love him."_

_Magnus squeezes his shoulder._

_"I rejected him." Raphael chokes, and Magnus tenses. "I'm not stupid, I know the signs. I knew something was wrong when he didn't come for a few days. I know what a rejected Vampire looks like when they die."_

_"Raphael--"_

_"He was my heart Magnus, my soul. He was mine." Raphael sobs. "I was supposed to protect him. He was mine! And I threw him away."_

_Raphael reaches up and places a kiss on Simon's forehead. He smells like death, but that decadent caramel scent is still lingering, and Raphael breaths it in. He doesn't want to let go. He doesn't want to forget. He begins to scream Simon's name, shaking him, because he refuses to believe that the love of his life is dead. He refuses to believe that his universe is broken._

 

_A voice is calling his name, and there's a pressure on his stomach, almost like someone is sitting on him._

 

Raphael wakes with a start, he's covered in sweat, and there's a wild look in his eyes. Simon is straddling him, pinning Raphael's arms above his head.

"Raph, Raph, calm down." He says as he strokes his mate's wrists. "Baby, calm down."

Raphael looks up at Simon, alive and well, and he begins to cry. Simon is quick to get off of him and bring him onto his lap, wrapping Raphael in a protective cocoon. He shushes him and presses feather light kisses anywhere he can reach. His hands move softly, comforting Raphael in a way that only Simon can.

"You were dead!" The older Vampire wails. "I rejected you and you died. It was all my fault."

Simon tightens his grip and presses more kisses. "It's alright baby. I'm here, right here."

He nuzzles Raphael's hair and rocks them back and forth slightly.

"Don't leave me." Raphael whispers, and Simon promises.

And Raphael clings to Simon, because he's already lost his universe once, and he _never_ wants to lose him again.

 

 


	11. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec are parents, and parents are protective.
> 
> //OR
> 
> The the five times Magnus and Alec get protective over Simon when they think the others are playing to rough with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a big ball of fluff to make up for the previous chapter. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry (no I'm not) for crushing your hearts (I'm glad I did) so I decided to give you this.
> 
> Parental!Alec&Magnus/baby!Simon.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

**1.**

Everyone is gathered at Magnus's house for a debrief. Simon had attended on behalf of the Vampire Clan, that and because Clary had asked him to come.

Apparently, a rouge Werewolf, a shamed Warlock, and an abandoned Vampire had come together to terrorize New York. Simon had made some horrible science-fiction pun bordering on being racist, but it made the mood so much lighter, and the rest were thankful. There would be no hunting tonight, per Magnus's request, as they did not know enough about the rag-tag team to actually do damage. So hunting would have to be put on hold. The night was still young, so everyone decided to have a movie night. Well, it was more of a wrestling match with some random movie playing in the background. Alec and Simon were in the kitchen making hot chocolate for the rest; but it was more of Alec making the hot chocolate and Simon sitting and watching him, entertaining him with jokes and other topics of conversation.

"But Dad!" Magnus heard as he entered his apartments kitchen. "Please?"

"No Simon." Alec said firmly. "The others play too rough."

"Come on, I can take them." Simon defended, giving Alec his puppy dogs eyes. "Please? Please, please, _please_!"

Alec looked to Magnus for help. "Listen to your father my Little Ice Cube."

Simon pouted. "But I can!"

"When them stop using weapons you can play with them." Alec said, kissing Simon's forehead. "Until then, no wrestling with the others."

Simon nodded, albeit begrudgingly, and resorted to staring forlornly at the rest of the group.

 

A few hours later, Alec and Magnus had gone on a late-night snack run. They had wanted to bring Simon with them, but he had insisted on staying with the others. Alec had reiterated that Simon wasn't to wrestle with the others, but he had a feeling the Fledgling wouldn't listen to him. So he and Magnus tried to be as quick as they could. When they did finally return to the apartment, they saw exactly what Alec had been trying to avoid. Sitting on the couch, his side slashed and not healing, was Simon. The burnt edges of the slash, and the fact that it wasn't healing properly, meant that someone had used a seraph blade on him

"Simon!" Alec gasped and he rushed over to his Fledgling. "What happened? Does it hurt? Oh, this is why I told you not to wrestle with the others!"

"I know, I'm sorry." Simon said through gritted teeth. "But it looked so fun, and Jace called me out. I had to defend myself!"

Alec sighed in frustration and turned to face Jace while Magnus went about healing Simon.

"You!" The blue-eyed Shadowhunter hissed as he jabbed a finger into Jace's chest. "Don't call him out like that. You know he can't heal when you use seraph blades on him! Next time you hurt him, I'll hurt you a hundred times worse!"

His glare was intense, and Jace had never seen Alec so angry before. Alec would have gladly continued to chew Jace out, but the whimpers coming from the couch demanded his attention. In a split second Alec was back to being worried and nurturing; his previous harshness forgotten.

 

**2.**

Simon and Clary were sparring. They were mostly working together to block each others moves so they could talk instead of actually training, but Simon lost his focus for three seconds, and Clary landed a good punch to his jaw. That was the definition of bad timing, because Magnus had just walked into the room.

"Simon!" The Warlock gasped as the Vampire's jaw visibly moved. "Are you alright? Oh my Darling, does it hurt terribly? Come to Papa."

Magnus immediately set his jaw back into place and continued to fuss over him, dropping glittery kisses all over Simon's face.

Simon blushed and tried to push him away. "Magnus, I'm fine!"

Magnus gave him an unimpressed look. "Oh, stop acting like that. You're only shy because Clary is here. Wait until Alec hears about this!"

Clary shook her head frantically. "No, no, please don't Magnus. Alec will beat the crap out of me."

"Well, you should have thought about that before you decided to be rough with Simon." Magnus glared, his hands still roaming over Simon's face.

"Magnus!" Simon whined. "I'm fine. I'm a Vampire, remember? I can take it."

Magnus waved away Simon's statement. "Details, details, details. Come, we're going to find your father."

"Dad!"

"Magnus, no, please! Alec will kill me!"

"I'm counting on it Biscuit!"

 

**3.**

It wasn't like Isabelle had meant to whip Simon. She was practicing in the training room, completely unaware of her surroundings, when Simon walked right into her line of fire. Unluckily enough, the whip had been on, and Simon could now say he knew what it felt like to be electrocuted. The back of his shirt was torn open, and there was a sizzling slash, about an inch deep running from the top of his right shoulder, down to the lower left of his back. Even in a lot of pain and slightly spazzing on the ground, Simon managed to make a joke about how he wasn't into that kind of kinky stuff. Isabelle would have whipped him again, but she knew she had to clean him up. Magnus and Alec were on a date, but they were supposed to be back by now, which meant they could come home any second. And Isabelle was pretty sure her brother would kill her for hurting his baby.

 

They were quick to get to the infirmary. Isabelle helped Simon lay on his front and went about cleaning his wound.

"Ow!" Simon hissed.

Izzy winced apologetically. "I'm sorry Simon, you know I didn't mean to hurt you, right?"

Simon nodded. "Don't worry, I know. It's alright. I'll be good as new in a few hours."

They continued to talk as Isabelle cleaned his wound, and she had just finished disinfecting it when they heard Alec and Magnus just down the hall. They stopped for a few seconds to ask someone where Simon was, and when the person said the infirmary, both Isabelle and Simon knew they were screwed. Pounding footsteps could be heard and Simon scrambled off of the bed, wincing as his back began to bleed.

"Crap, they can't see me like this." Simon said as he freaked out, more blood beginning to drip from his wound

"Simon, your wound!" Izzy hissed. "If you don't stop moving they'll see the blood."

They were getting closer and closer to the infirmary; they were almost at the door!

"Crap, what are we going to do?" Simon asked, freaking out slightly.

Izzy scrambled for an idea. "I know, I'll be right back!"

Just as she opened a cabinet on the other side of the infirmary, Alec and Magnus entered the infirmary.

"What the hell!" Alec screeched.

Simon winced and turned around. "Hey. How was your date night? Good? I've been having a good night too. Did you know Maine is nice this time of year?"

"What happened to your back!"

"Capitalism?"

Alec was not amused.

He rushed over to Simon and turned him around, soothing hands roaming across his uninjured skin. "Jesus baby. We leave for three hours and you've managed to get yourself injured. Did you fall?"

Simon doesn't answer and Alec looks just a little bit closer. Izzy is out the door before anyone can stop her.

"This looks like it was inflicted by a whip--" Alec mutters, his words trailing off as he thinks.

Simon covers his ears.

"Isabelle Lightwood!"

 

**4.**

When Simon shows up to the Institute one day, the first thing Alec notices is his posture. It's tense, almost scared, and he refuses to remove his sweatshirt. Alec is suspecting, and so is Magnus, but pushing Simon will get them nowhere; so they try to coax him to remove his -- which is actually Alec's -- sweatshirt. He shakes his head and says he's cold -- which is bullshit because he's a Vampire -- but when he flinches away from Jace trying to grab his wrist, Alec and Magnus know something is definitely wrong. The Warlock and Shadowhunter corner their Fledgling in an empty hallway, away from anyone else.

"Alright, you can either take off your sweatshirt, or we'll take it off for you." Magnus says, his eyes serious. "Now, which do you prefer?"

Simon whines, high and pleading, but neither Magnus nor Alec is willing to relent.

"Time is ticking Simon." Alec says. "We're both getting impatient."

Simon, slowly and begrudgingly, removes his sweatshirt. Alec's eyes are immediately drawn to the white, criss-crossing scars dotting Simon's forearms. Judging from the way they've scarred, these were made by a stele.

"Who did this to you?" Magnus asks, his voice is angry and bitter.

Simon shrugs.

"Simon!" Magnus snaps. "No more hiding. Tell us who did this to you. _Now_!"

Alec is extremely pissed off. This couldn't have been Jace, Isabelle, or Clary, none of them would hurt Simon like this. Simon whines, and bloody tears well in the corners of his eyes. "Simon, tell us." Alec tries, his voice soft and calming.

Simon begins to sob and throws himself into Alec's arms, wrapping his arms around his lower back and burying his face in the Shadowhunter's chest, his head tucked right under Alec's chin. "I can't tell you!"

"Yes you can my little Ice Cube. You can tell us." Magnus reassures him, rubbing his book soothingly. "You can tell us anything."

After a few minutes, and more encouragement from Alec and Magnus, Simon explains that a Shadowhunter at the Institute has been marking him like this. When he's questioned why, Simon says that he doesn't know. They ask him who it is, and Simon answers; its John Goldhawk. He was a new transfer from Idris. Alec always got a bad vibe from him, but he'd never had enough time to investigate him thoroughly. Alec reassures Simon that he's okay, and that Alec will take care of it, so when he passes Simon over to Magnus, he gives his baby one last forehead kiss and takes off.

It doesn't take long to find John, and when he does, Alec doesn't hold back. He beats the crap out of him, screaming and shouting about how he'll kill him if he ever comes near Simon again. It takes three weeks for John to heal completely, and when he does, he leaves for Idris the next day. Simon doesn't know why John has left, and everyone is adamant on not telling him, so he lives in obliviousness. If he notices the fact that Alec and Magnus are more overprotective than usual, he doesn't bring it up.

 

**5.**

They're at the store. As domestic as it sounds, it's nice. It's nice to feel normal. Alec and Magnus are arguing over which apples to get.

_Simon likes the green one's Magnus._

_It doesn't matter, Alexander, when we peel them they're all the same._

_Why would we peel an apple, Magnus?_

Simon tunes them out and wanders away, his feet dragging him to some random aisle. It's got chips on one side and cereals on the other. He goes over the mental checklist in his head and grabs two boxes of Special K -- the strawberry with yogurt clusters, because anything else is disgusting -- and a bag of Lays BBQ chips. He checks over his findings once more before turning around, running smack-dab into a body. With the grace of a Vampire -- a drunken Vampire at that one -- Simon flails and drops his goodies, managing to catch the person before they hit the floor.

It's a girl.

She's pretty, Simon will give her that much. She's got long, gently curled brown hair and a slim build. Her face reminds Simon of a heart, and her eyes are almond shaped and feline. Her lashes are long, her cheeks rosy, and her eyes bright. She was very pretty. It's a shame Simon was gay.

"I am so sorry!" Simon sputters. "I wasn't paying attention."

The girl blushes, biting her lip. "Don't worry about it, it was my fault."

Simon sets her upright and detaches his arms. He bends down and gathers his things, shooting her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, again." He laughs shyly. "Are you hurt?"

The girl laughs, it's a little too high-pitched for Simon. "No, no. I'm okay, are you hurt. Sorry about bruising your cereal and chips."

Simon waves off her apology with a no-hard-feelings smile. "It's okay. They're fine."

They stand like that for a few seconds, the girl sizing Simon up, her eyes coming to rest at his crotch.

 _Goddammit why did I wear sweatpants!_ Is the only thing Simon can think.

"So, are you free tonight?" She asks.

And her eyes are suddenly seductive and her posture is sexy, and Simon feels entirely uncomfortable.

"Um--" He sputters. "Um -- I don't -- Um--"

The girl backs him up against the rack of chips and touches his chest. "So, what do you say. Wanna come back to my place?"

Simon doesn't know what to do, and he feels like a deer caught in the headlights. The girl leans in and Simon wants to cry. He almost does when he hears Alec's voice.

"Simon?" The girl pulls away from him and Simon all but screams with relief. The Shadowhunter, followed by a fully glaring Magnus, walks up to Simon and pulls him into his side. "Are you alright."

Simon nods. "I'm good. I was just talking with, um--"

"Janice." The girl answers, glaring slightly at Alec and Magnus. "Janice Skyes."

"Well Miss Skyes. We're terribly sorry to interrupt, but we have to leave." Magnus says, his tone blunt and harsh. "So we'll be leaving now. Bye."

Alec quickly turns around and pulls Simon along, Magnus ushering them from the back saying, _faster, faster, the mundane girl looks like she's ready to pounce!_

"You can't control yourself can you?" Alec teases as he keeps a safe arm around Simon.

Magnus taps the Fledgling's nose, and Simon glares at the both of them, but presses up against Alec. "Whatever. But uh, thanks guys."

Magnus kisses the top of Simon's head. "Of course, anything for our dear little padawan . Besides, we're saving you for Raphael."

Simon is pretty sure if Vampire's could blush, he would definitely be blushing.

 

 

 

 


	12. Hey Babe Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus's mistake is Simon's gain.
> 
> //OR
> 
> Magnus casts a new spell, but it goes wrong and Simon is sent back to a 1950's New York. When he stumbles upon his future Clan, they are hit with visions of the future. They immediately take Simon in and ask him all about their future. They're only able to see flashes though. So they know that Simon is their baby and that he is a huge part of their Clan, but they don't know everything. They get super protective over him and don't let him go anywhere alone because this is the 1950's, and Simon looks extremely hot in leather. Now we add in Greaser Raphael, who's a lot more carefree and is not afraid to express his emotions. When he first sees Simon, he gets flashes of the future, and he knows his future self loves Simon but is too emotionally constipated to admit it, so 1950's Raphael confesses for his future self. Simon gets a surprise in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to Dev who gave me this prompt. This was honestly super fun to write. I hope to do more like these in the future. But for now.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Simon loves Magnus's apartment.

 

His Warlock 'father' has so many cool trinkets. Like a Djinn lamp from Saudi Arabia. A crown from the last Romanian Monarch. And a hand towel from the Titanic! Not to mention the countless books he has scattered around his apartment. There's always something new and interesting to read, but Simon never tires of re-reading the same books. He's read _Alice in Wonderland_ at least ten times, but it's just something about Magnus's apartment that makes reading the same book even better than the first time. Simon wouldn't be surprised if the Warlock had enchanted his books. Magnus also has all of his favorite snacks and movies.

Yeah, Simon loves Magnus's apartment. That's why when Raphael sends him there for the day, he's only too happy to go. Some Clan is coming from Vermont to work out a deal with Raphael and the others, but Raphael didn't want him there. Something about not wanting him to get caught in the cross-fires. Apparently the Vermont Clan that was visiting had a thing for hurting Fledglings from other Clans.

But everything else besides, it was okay. Simon hated meetings anyway, they were always so boring, and there was never any snack. Simon hated being away from Raphael for so long, but the older Vampire had promised to watch all of his favorite movies with him when he returned, so Simon let him go. He had only been at Magnus's apartment for five minutes when Raphael called the Warlock.

"He's fine Raphael."

_"Are you sure? Did he eat yet? I don't think he ate at the hotel, feed him something, Magnus."_

"Jesus Raphael, calm down. I'll look after Simon. What kind of father do you think I am?"

_"Whatever. Just make sure nothing happens to him. I'll come for him as soon as I can. Remember, not a hair out of place, Magnus."_

"Yes, yes, yes. Simon, get out of the sun!"

_"What!"_

"Ha, just kidding. Have a good meeting!"

 

It's an hour or two later and Simon is playing Call of Duty. Magnus is in his room banging around and cursing. Simon's pretty sure he's working on a new spell. The group caught a rogue Warlock a few weeks back, and he had a whole book of Latin spells Magnus had seen before but never tried out.

"Simon, Darling, come here for a second," Magnus called from his room.

Simon paused his game and walked into the Warlock's room. It used to be a big glittery mess, but ever since Alec and Simon had taken up residence as well, it was a tidy, glittery mess.

"What's up?" Simon asked.

"I need you to give me your hand. Don't let go until I tell you too." Magnus instructed as he flipped through the book.

Simon nodded and grasped Magnus's hand. The Warlock began to mutter a few phrases, but Simon was too distracted by the picture on the bedside table. It was taken a few months back at Central Park. Alec really wanted to have a picnic, and of course, Magnus wanted to see him happy so he planned a whole family outing. It was just the three of them eating dinner in Central Park and talking. Magnus had used his magic to make the camera levitate, and it took them five tries to finally get the picture right. The smile on Alec's face was worth it. Suddenly, Simon felt this crushing feeling. It was like being squished into a tube three sizes too small. His insides felt like they were being compressed to unhealthy dimensions. His eyesight was starting to go blurry, and there was a hazy feeling settling in.

Simon tried to form words, call out to Magnus, do _something_ , but his brain wasn't cooperating. He heard Magnus call out to him, he felt himself fall, and then everything went black.

 

//

 

When Simon opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed that he was not in Magnus's apartment. Simon was pretty sure Magnus had a roof and didn't sleep on a bench, and he was also pretty sure that his apartment was not Central Park. Simon sat up quickly on the bench he was laid out on, his head spinning and pulsing. It felt like his brain had been snapped in half then sewed back together haphazardly. The young Vampire bent over, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. After a few minutes, the headache subsided, and he was able to think at least somewhat clearly. Everything was still a bit hazy. The second thing he noticed, was the fact that he was indeed not wearing his usual attire. Simon sported a leather jacket, a fitted white shirt, tight jeans, and black bowling shoes. He rose to his feet, his legs going a little wobbly. He looked around quickly taking in the sounds and smell of Central Park. Something was off. The air smelt different, less like New York and more like Vegas. He could hear music and laughter coming from somewhere in the park. With practiced ease, he used his enhanced speed to make it halfway across the park where the band gazebo stood.

The gazebo was beautiful. Fairly lights hung around the perimeter with teens dressed to the nines in weird fashion dancing under them. Vintage music played from a huge record player in one corner of the gazebo. There was a food table outside along with a punch bowl and a few tables with seats. Girls dressed in pretty dresses or tight pants with low cut shirts danced with boys wearing clothes similar to Simon. If they weren't dancing or flirting with girls, they were huddled in groups, cat-calling and generally acting like assholes. Simon had never seen anything like this before at Central Park. It looked like a sock-hop. A chill ran down Simon's spine.

A chill ran down Simon's spine. The different smells and sounds, his weird clothes, _this_. He tried to recall how he had ended up on the bench, but nothing was coming to him. Simon stumbled away from the party, using his speed to get out of the park and onto the street.

He almost collapsed. This was not New York.

Well, he'll take that back, it was, but it wasn't the modern New York. It was a 1950's, New York. How did Simon know this? He went through a phase, but that's not important. What was important was the fact that soda and ice cream were 50 cents each and Marilyn Monroe was apparently in town, according to the many screaming paper boys that is. Simon stumbled across the street, barely missing a 1950's Mercedes-Benz. The driver honked, his horn sounding like a strangled duck. Simon flailed his hand in an apology and grabbed one of the newspapers the paper boys were screaming about. He quickly read over the first page by the light of an ice cream parlor. On the top in small, bold letters was the date.

_September 5th, 1950._

Simon choked on non-existent oxygen and stumbled into a nearby alley, leaning against the wall and taking some time to compose himself. After thinking long and hard for about ten minutes on how he could have possibly come here, one name came to mind. Magnus Bane. Simon almost hit himself out of realization. The spell Magnus had been working on must have been a time spell. It must have backfired and sent Simon back into the past. He knew Magnus was probably working on getting him back, so all he'd have to do was sit tight and wait for help to come. But that didn't stop him from panicking. In the meantime, he was stuck in the 1950's with no money, no back story, and nowhere to go. With a jolt, he remembered his Clan. He smiled, knowing that they would help him. He was just about to speed off for the DuMort when a horrible thought occurred to him. This was the 1950's, Simon hadn't even been born yet. Which meant that none of his Clan had ever met him before. That also meant that Raphael had never met him. The thought of Raphael not knowing him sent unpleasant tremors through his body. Simon turned around and leaned his forehead against the wall. He sighed pathetically, tears building up in the corners of his eyes.

He could really use a hug from Raphael right now.

He was just about to break down when he heard two voices speak from the front of the alley.

"Well, well, well." A familiar female voice said. "What do we have here?"

"It looks like a snack to me." An equally familiar male voice replied.

Simon's head snapped up. He would recognize those voices anywhere. "Lily? Elliot?"

The two Vampires, both dressed to the nines in 1950's fashion, eyed him warily.

"How do you know us?" Lily asked.

"Guys, it's me. Simon!"

His name must have rung a bell or done something because Lily and Elliott both went rigid for a few seconds. When they regained their composure, they sped over to Simon and pulled him into a hug.

"Baby! What are you doing here?" Lily asked as she fussed over his hair.

"I don't know. Magnus was trying out a new spell and it must have backfired." He said.

"Whatever the reason, it's not safe for you to be out here alone." Elliott said. "How about we get you back to the hotel?"

Simon nodded vigorously.

 

//

 

When they showed up at hotel DuMort. Lily and Elliot wasted no time in bringing Simon inside.

"Guys, Simon's here!" Lily shouted.

The hotel was completely different than how Simon remembered it. Everything was clean and glittering. It looked like a five-star Hollywood hotel. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the grand staircase looked polished and new. In a matter of seconds, and after a whole lot of interesting sounds, the rest of Simon's Clan had appeared. They all crowded around him, asking him what he was doing here and why he wasn't in the future where he belonged. Simon gave a rushed explanation of how he had gotten here and how weird all of this was.

Simon shuffled awkwardly when he realized Raphael wasn't among them. "Um, where's Raphael?"

Someone cleared their throat and the clan parted down the middle. Looking like sex on legs, Raphael walked between the parted clan members. The future leader of the New York clan had slicked back hair, a tight white shirt, even tighter black pants, and laced up bowling shoes. He had a dangerous glint in his eyes and an infuriating smirk that made you think he knew something you didn't.

"Welcome home _mi Corazon_." He smirked. "What are you doing not in my bed?"

Simon sputtered. "W-What?"

1950's Raphael walked up to Simon, gripped the front of his shirt and brought him into a searing kiss. The Clan whooped and hollered all around them, but all Simon could see, hear,and feel was Raphael. Simon finally reacted to Raphael and wrapped his arms around his future leader. Kissing Raphael was a dream come true. He tasted like spice, like cinnamon in hot chocolate, or nutmeg in eggnog. Point is, Raphael tasted like heaven and Simon whined when they pulled away.

"Don't worry _mi sol_ naciente." Raphael smirked, his fangs on display. "We're not finished yet."

Simon definitely did not yelp when Raphael swung him into his arms and sped into his room.

"Good thing the walls are soundproof." Raphael said as he laid Simon out on the bed.

_"Raphael Santiago you are not going to rape me!"_

 


	13. Hey Babe Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Simon have a heart to heart. Lily and Elliott are just really happy. And Alec and Magnus have a bone to pick.
> 
> //OR
> 
> Simon finally tells Raphael what he's been feeling. Lily and Elliott are happy their OTP is finally together. And Alec and Magnus are just trying to be good parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit, I am so sorry this took so long. I am crying because of all the love and support I have received even when I've been a horrible author. You guys literally make my day and I am just so sorry. Thank you for never giving up on me and, God, I just love you all so, so much. God bless all of you. May your crops grow and may you get good grades and may Jesus cry upon you and your family and bring nothing but light and happiness.
> 
> You all have blessed me. Alright, enough of my rambling.
> 
> Here you are. I hope you like it. I'm sorry if not. <3
> 
> p.s. 
> 
> This was requested and I am honestly so happy someone requested this. This prompt was fire to write.

 

Raphael is close.

Too close, and yet not close enough.

Simon stops breathing, but that really doesn't make a difference considering the fact he doesn't need to breathe, but still.

 

Raphael is too close.

 

"Um, hi, yeah, so you're in my space and I can't really think and I really need you to back off because I'm about die all over again!" Simon rushes out.

Raphael relents a little and Simon takes this opportunity to slip out from under him. Raphael sits calmly on the bed, his lips set in a seductive smirk. His eyes rake over Simon's form and Simon feels like throwing up. He can't think, he doesn't know what to call the different emotions crawling through him. Fear? Anger? Longing? Loneliness? Yeah, that's it.

Loneliness.

He doesn't know how he can feel lonely when he's with Raphael, but then he has to remind himself, this isn't his Raphael. This is 1950's smooth-as-fuck Raphael. Simon really feels like throwing up. He turns away from the vampire on the bed and instead faces the pictures Raphael has on his dresser. He recognizes Lily and Elliott. Stan and Finnegan. There are other photographs, some in black and white, and others with a yellowish tint. The one's in black and white are of a woman. She's beautiful. Dark hair, Latin complexion. She looks like the female version of Raphael, and Simon realizes that this must be Raphael's mother. Raphael doesn't talk about his family to Simon. He only knows he had a brother, other than that, Simon knows nothing. There's another photo, this one of a different girl. She's got dark hair, a rounded face, and beautiful eyes. Simon doesn't know her, but from the way Raphael is kissing her cheek, he gathers that they were dating.

"That's my sister." Raphael says suddenly, as if the sudden drop of Simon's shoulders lets him in on what the younger vampire was thinking. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

Simon nods.

"Do I still have these pictures, in the future?" Raphael asks.

Simon shrugs. "Maybe. If you do, I've never seen them. Your room is pretty bare."

"Except I have pictures of you, don't I?"

Simon tenses. "No."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no." Simon repeats. "Like I said, your room is pretty bare."

 

Raphael is confused. He knows how much his future self loves Simon, can feel the ache deep in his bones. Why he wouldn't have pictures of Simon is nothing short of blasphemous. Simon turns around, but miscalculates like he always does, and trips over his own two feet. Raphael is there to catch him, like always, and he smiles down at the clumsy fledgling.

"Clumsy as ever." Raphael laughs.

Simon is looking up at him with an unreadable expression. "Your smiling."

"Well of course." Raphael says as he rights Simon, but keeps him close. "Your here with me, in my arms, how can I not smile?"

Simon looks down. "You never smile at me. Or, future you, at least."

Raphael's smile falls. Simon is silent.

_One. Two. Three. Four._

"You usually just sigh or roll your eyes." Simon croaks. "I think the closest I've gotten to a smile is a less threatening scowl."

Simon laughs brokenly to himself. And then he's sobbing. He's clutching onto Raphael like if he lets go for even a second, Raphael will disappear.

"It just hurts so much!" Simon sobs.

Raphael's heart (or whatever is aching in his chest) hurts like its never hurt before. "What hurts _mi corazon_?"

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

"Loving you!" Simon finally manages to grind out.

"I can't take the pain anymore!" Simon sobs. "Loving you hurts worse than burning in the sun. Trust me, I've tested it."

Raphael pulls Simon away to hold him at arms length. "What do you mean you've tested it? Simon...have you burned yourself on purpose?"

Simon sobs even harder and Raphael pulls him into his chest, crushes him is more like it. Bloody tears begin to well up in his eyes as well, and soon, the both of them are crying.

"Simon, please, please don't ever hurt yourself." Raphael cries as he runs his hands through Simon's hair. "Please. Simon, my love, my sun, my everything. I love you. Future me loves you. He loves you with all of his heart but he doesn't know how to express it. Let me express it for him. Simon, I love you! I love you more than the sun loves the moon. More than the stars love the sky. More than the ocean loves the sand. You bring me joy beyond anything I have ever experienced in both my human and un-dead lives. You are my entire universe. Whenever I see you, it reminds of why I no longer miss sunrises and sunsets. When you smile, it's as if a million sunrises are smiling back at me. And when you are just about to sleep, when you curl up against my side and your eyes flutter, and you sigh quietly, it makes me feel like I am laying beside the prettiest sunset this world as to offer. Please, never doubt my love for you."

Simon sobs as he clutches Raphael. "That was beautiful."

Raphael shakes his head. "No words can ever describe my love for you Simon. A thousand poets could never come close to capturing the feelings within me whenever your eyes meet mine. Nothing, Simon, _nothing,_ can ever amount to your beauty."

 

//

 

After both Raphael and Simon have calmed down. They decide to simply lay in bed. Simon is curled up against Raphael's side with his head shoved into the crook of Raphael's neck. Raphael hums quietly while Simon plays with his fingers. After a few minutes, there's a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opens to reveal Lily and Elliott. They have a tray with four mugs of steaming hot-chocolate (mixed with blood of course) and four big marshmallows in each. Simon and Raphael sit up and make room for the two other vampires. Lily hands them each a mug before she and Elliott take the others for themselves.

"We heard everything." Lily says as she pats Simon's knee. "We're glad you two worked it out."

"Yeah, now when you go back to your own time, you'll know exactly how future Raphael feels about you." Elliott says.

Simon smiles as he sips his blood coco. "Yeah. I suppose so."

 

The next few hours are spent cuddling. Simon is starting to wonder if Magnus found a way to bring him back, when he begins to feel an itch just under his skin. It doesn't hurt or anything, but is uncomfortable to say the least. Then, without any warning, he feels like he's being squished into a tube ten sizes too small and his internal organs are being blended together. Then just as suddenly as it had come, the feeling passed. When Simon opens his eyes, he finds himself sprawled across the living room floor of Magnus's apartment. Alec is suddenly hugging him, cursing Magnus in every tongue he knows. After Alec is Magnus who hugs him tightly and apologizes. They ask him if he's okay, if he's hurt, if anything traumatic happened. Simon explains hastily what happened between him and Raphael before suddenly realizing. Holy shit--

 

_Raphael!_

 

Simon is out of the apartment before anyone can say anything. He arrives at Hotel Dumort in less than five minutes. Raphael is already outside waiting for him. Simon catapults    himself into the older vampire's arms, and he doesn't realize he's crying until Raphael shushes him.

"I'm so sorry, _mi corazon_." He whispers as he holds Simon tightly. "I never meant to hurt you so."

"It's okay." Simon sniffles. "I know how you feel and you know how I feel. That's all that matters now."

Raphael laughs a shaky, half-hysterical laugh as he tightens his hold around Simon.

"Hey Santiago! You better explain to me why you put my baby through so much pain!"

_"Oh my god, Raph, that's Alec."_

"They followed you?"

"They followed me."

"Ow!"

"Did you just through your shoe at Raphael, Alec?"

"Yes. I'm about to throw my stele at him next."

"Alexander, no!"

"Magnus, stay out of this."

"Sorry Raphael, you heard my boyfriend, I have to stay out of it."

"Oh my God, Alec, put away the seraph blade!"

 

 


	14. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life can be hectic, and there are times when Simon really wants to scream, but his family makes it all worth it.
> 
> //OR
> 
> The normal AU no one asked for, but got anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's been a long time huh?
> 
> As a New Years "gift" I'm taking a break from some of the plot's I've started and decided to drop some normal!Saphael. Its basically just tooth-rotting fluff complete with human!Simon, human!Raphael and their cute baby boy.
> 
> Happy New Years!

Simon is late.   
  
Oh my god he is so late.  
  
“Raphael? Ralph!”

“Yes Sweetheart?”  
Simon’s husband appears in the doorway, their three year old son balanced on his hip.

“Oh thank God, Marco’s dressed.” Simon breathes a sigh of relief. “I’m already late. Clary’s waiting for me at the office. We still have to go over our case before court.”

“You two will do fine. I already know.” Raphael says as he steps forward with Marco. “Right Marco, Papa’s gonna be just fine, isn’t he?”

Marco claps happily and squeals in agreement. “Papa! Papa! Papa!”  
Simon leans over to kiss Marco’s forehead. He then reaches down and places a kiss on Raphael’s lips.

“Alright you two. I am off to kick some butt. I love you both and I’ll see you for dinner tonight.”  
Raphael and Marco follow Simon to the door, waving as he gets into his car. Simon blows them a kiss before speeding off.

 

The drive to the law firm doesn't take as long as usual, probably because Simon broke every driving law there was, but the details can be worked out later. He makes his way into the lobby and greets the receptionist.

"Good morning Jace." Simon says as he stops to gather some papers that had been dropped off for him. "Are these papers from the Lewis v. Smith case?"

"Yes they are." Jace replies as he leans forwards, his hands framing his face. "Hey, have you given any thought to that office dinner tonight?"

"Oh, I can't." Simon replied as he skimmed the papers. "I've got dinner with my husband and son tonight. Maybe another time. See you later, Jace."

Simon gave the now glowering Jace a bright smile before making his way to the elevators. Once he exchanged polite, but still awkward greetings, with some of his co-workers he finally reached the top floor.

"Alright, alright, I know I'm late but--" Simon started as he walked into the office he shared with Clary. "Wait, why are you holding my metal baseball bat."

"I'm deciding if I want to break your leg or not." She said as she glared.

Simone winced. "I'm really sorry, Red. Things were really hectic this morning."

She sighed and turned around to place the bat against the wall. "Was Marco running around with his underwear on his head again?"

"His underwear and his pants." Simon said as he set his briefcase down on his desk. "You would not believe the amount of running Raphael and I had to do this morning."

Clary laughed. "How is Raphael? Izzy misses you guys. We need to have dinner soon."

"We do." Simon agreed. "How about next weekend? I can get Magnus to babysit Marco."

Clary nods as she types out a message on her phone. "Sounds good. I just texted Izzy. Now, are you ready to kick ass?"

 

After quite a stressful court session Simon is only too happy to bid Clary farewell and get the hell out of dodge. He makes it home in record time and barely remembers to lock his car in his haste. As soon as he's through the door Simon can feel himself relax. He's barely taken off his coat before he's got an arm full of Marco.

"Papa's home! Papa's home!" His son squeals happily as he presses sweet kisses all over Simon's face.

"Ahhh! It's the Kiss Monster! Oh no!" Simon smiles as he pretends to be afraid of Marco's kisses.

Marco laughs and presses even more kisses to Simon's face. Simon laughs along and sets Marco down after a few moments.

"And where are my kisses?" Simon hears Raphael ask from the back of Marco.

Simon's husband is standing there in a pale pink apron with his hands on his hips. He's got a smudge of flour on his cheek and some tomato sauce on his apron, but Simon thinks he looks ethereal.

"Hmm, I don't know." Simon says as he taps his chin, a small smirk on his lips.

Raphael rolls his eyes. "Get over here!"

Simon laughs and walks up to Raphael, pulling him against him before leaning down to pepper his face in sweet butterfly kisses. Raphael laughs and attempts weakly to push Simon away.

"Alright, alright. Get off." Raphael squeals when Simon nips his nose.

This time they share a real kiss before Raphael ushers Simon towards the stairs.

"Alright, wash up. Dinner is almost done. Marco, come and help Daddy with the salad, hmm?"

Marco claps his hands happily and agrees, running into the kitchen. Simon shakes his head with a smile and makes his way up the stairs.

 

When dinner has been devoured and the table and dishes are cleaned, the Lewis-Santiago family settles down for a movie night. Halfway through Beauty and The Beast, Marco is out cold. He's curled up on Simon's lap, both of his small hands fisted in Simon's shirt. Raphael has his head on Simon's shoulder with both of their hands intertwined. He's almost asleep, his eyes fluttering closed every few seconds.

"Alright you two, I think it's bedtime." Simon says as he turns the TV off.

Raphael sits up and stretches, his face scrunching up in a cute yawn. He faces Simon, arms out to take Marco, but Simon shakes his head.

"You head up to bed, I've got him." Simon says, reaching over to place a warm kiss on Raphael's forehead.

Raphael smiles in appreciation and begins the trek up the stairs. Simon picks Marco up and begins to make sure the house is locked and everything is in it's place. Once he's done he makes his way up the stairs and into Marco's room. He turns on Marco's nightlight and makes sure the baby monitor is on before placing him in his bed. Simon tucks Marco in with practiced care.

"I love you, Marco. Papa will see you in the morning." Simon whispers against his son's forehead.

He presses a kiss there before closing the door slightly and making his way down the hall to his bedroom. There he sees Raphael snuggled up in one of Simon's many shirts. He laughs and wastes no time in joining his husband under the covers. Once Simon is settled in he pulls Raphael close.

"I love you." He whispers.

He presses a kiss to the top of Raphael's head and swears he hears Raphael whisper 'I love you too,' as his husband cuddles closer to him.

Simon sighs in content, slowly succumbing to sleep.

 

What a life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, so I know this is short and late, but I'm sorry.
> 
> I love you guys so much!


	15. Hell To Pay Part: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello my dear," she purrs. "I've been waiting for you."
> 
> //OR
> 
> Camille comes back and begins to pursue Simon because let's face it, Simon's hot as fuck. Raphael and Malec step in to save him from the lady who needs to take a few tips from Sephora because honey, that eyeliner is too damn heavy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I know, I bet you thought I was dead. It's been a super long time and I'm really sorry. Things were super duper crazy this pas year. I went through a lot of changes in my life and had to put Ao3 on the back burner. But now I am back!! I'm gonna be trying to keep up with this story while also starting a few new stories concerning other interests that I have. This particular chapter was requested by BeautifulLyricsAlways. Thank you for requesting sweetie and I'm so sorry that this is only getting to you know. Part two will the next chapter and the resolution of this particular request. Hopefully I'll be able to write all of the other requests as well as explore some ideas I've had knowckkjg around in my head. Thank you guys for all of your time and patience. Hopefully we can walk a long and successful path!! 
> 
> Kisses!!
> 
> -xCeCex

 

>  

Stars glowed softly against a clear, midnight sky. A young Fae boy walked the paths of Central Park, his fingers reaching for the flowers along his path. He was walking towards the center of the park when he heard whimpering from behind a group of shrubs. He silently moved towards the plants and peeked just above them. There, her mouth attached to the neck of a squirming mundane, was Camille Belcourt. The Fae's eyes widened. He quickly disappeared from the scene, careful to stay hidden. He didn't stop looking over his shoulder until he was safely inside the apartment of Magnus Bane.

"May I ask what you brings you here this late in the night?" The High Warlock of Brooklyn asked, his tone clipped.

The Shadowhunter he dwells with wore a dark expression, obviously peeved at having to entertain someone at this hour.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late in the night, but I have an urgent message." The Fae said, his eyes still wide from his encounter with Camille. "Camille Belcourt is back in New York. I just saw her not ten minutes ago feeding on a mundane in central park. I have no doubt his body will be discovered."

Magnus goes rigid, as does his Shadowhunter partner.

"Are you 100 percent positive that who you saw was Camille?" Magnus asks, his eyes hard.

The Fae boy nods. "I wish it weren't true, but she's back."

Magnus turns to share a look with the Shadowhunter, and the Fae boy thinks there is more going on than he knows. 

//

 

The next evening Magnus invites Simon, Raphael, Lily and Stan over to discuss what he and Alec had learned the previous night. When the vampire's arrive Magnus already has chilled glasses of blood waiting. When they are all situated in the living room, Magnus gives the news. The first to react, of course, is Simon. He drops his beverage, the glass shattering and the blood splattering everywhere. Magnus quickly magics the mess away. Lily and Stan are both shocked, but they still have enough in them to place their glasses down. Raphael sets his glass down quickly and turns to face Simon. The Fledgling's eyes are glazed over, and he seems to be thinking, no doubt reminiscing the tortures Camille had put him through. Raphael wraps his hand around the back of Simon's neck and squeezes. He growls lowly, a soothing tactic used to calm anxious Fledglings. A tried and true tactic that Raphael had learned from Lily a forever ago. He growls again, this time dropping his voice, and something seems to snap within Simon. He blinks - once, twice - his eyes still far off, but he bows his head, an act of submission, and Raphael knows he'll be okay.

"She wouldn't have come back unless she absolutely needed to." Lily says as she moves to sit on the other side of Simon.

"Our best bet is to wait it out and let her make the first move. We need her to give us a clue as to what she wants." Alec says as he comes to kneel in front of Simon. "Whatever happens baby, we'll protect you. She won't hurt you. I promise."

 

//

 

The next night Simon stays with Alec and Magnus while the Clan goes on an information hunt concerning Camille and her business in New York. It's about 1 AM when Simon goes into Magnus's kitchen for a warm glass of blood. Everything is normal. Except for the misplaced envelope sitting just behind the coffee maker. It was pretty inconspicuous, and if Simon hasn't been as paranoid as he was, he probably would have missed it. It was crisp and white, and had Simon's name scrawled across it in beautiful script. Simon grabbed the  envelope and turned it over in his hand. Nothing smelled or felt wrong, so he deemed it to be safe. He swung himself onto the counter top before tearing into the letter. Enclosed, was a neatly folded piece of paper and a single red, rose petal. Simon gingerly removed the petal before opening up the paper.

 

_Simon,_

_I hope this letter finds you well my dearest. I've been watching you for some time now, and with each passing day my love for you only grows. You are my world. Your eyes are the rise of the sun. Your lips are the purest clouds that float across a clear sky. Your body is the dip and curve of the world, voluptuous and fulfilling. I can only count the minutes until I will finally have you in my arms._

_Your Lover,_

_Camille ~~_

 

Simon blanches, the letter falling from his hand and gracefully floating to the ground. Camille had written him a very creepy, borderline stalker, love letter. Simon did not sign up for this shit. Simon snatches the letter from the ground and speeds into Alec and Magnus's room.

"So, I think I know why Camille is back." He says.

Alec and Magnus both get up from their bed. "What do you mean child?"

Simon holds the letter out with shaking hands. Magnus steps forward and takes the letter from him. Alec comes over as well and reads it over the Warlocks shoulder. They both have unreadable expressions on.

"Shit." Is all Magnus says.

Alec, seeing the clear distress in Simon's eyes, pulls the vampire into a protective hug.

"It's alright my baby, it's alright." He cooes as Simon buries his face in Alec's neck. "Everything is going to be just fine."

Magnus makes sure to cast a protective barrier around the apartment.  No one is getting in. That night, Simon sleeps with Alec and Magnus.

 

//

 

When Raphael is alerted of Camille's intentions, he reacts accordingly.

He _rages_.

Simon can only sit back and watch as his leader paces the living room of Magnus's apartment and curses in a plethora of languages. Simon understands a bit of the Spanish, but any other language Raphael curses in is lost to him. He wants to be able to comfort Raphael, but he knows that there is no consoling his leader, and he isn't really in the best state either. That letter had sent him into an even worse fit of paranoia. Suddenly everyone besides his Clan, Raphael, and Alec and Magnus was working with Camille. Everything felt weird and wrong,and Simon just wanted everything to go back to normal. He no longer felt like his life belonged to him. If she wanted to, if she really wanted to, Camille could take Simon, and there was nothing anyone could really do. Sure Raphael was strong and Magnus was powerful, and Alec was the worlds greatest protector, but this was Camille. She had been alive just as long as Magnus and had honed her skills for hubdreds of years. She wasn't known for nothing. She could take him, and the scariest part was, everyone knew that.

 

//

 

A week passes with no word from Camille, but Simon can't fight the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knows something is going to happen, he knows it is. He figures Camille is going to take him soon. He's not exactly sure when, but he knows she will. He's already come up with plans with Raphael, Magnus and Alec. Magnus put a tracking spell on him and Alec had taught him how to use a small dagger forged in holy water, that he now keeps strapped to his side. 

He's just about to drift off to sleep when he hears his door open. He smells Raphael, but the face that peers down at him is far from Raphael's face. It's Camille. Simon barely has time to react before he's being forced to drink blood mixed with someone he doesn't know. He's out before even half the bottles contents are gone.

When Simon wakes up he's in a lavish bed of silk. He sits up, his head pounding in a way that he's never experienced. Can Vampires even get headaches? He thinks so. He lets his eyes adjust and sees that he's in a well decorated room, dimly lit by a few candles. There's a beautiful dresser and an ancient looking vanity. There are other ancient looking furnishings and Simon has no doubt that they really are ancient. He throws his legs over the edge of the bed but stops when he hears the rattle of chains. He looks down to see a metal cuff attached to his ankle, the chain connecting him to the bed. Simon soon finds out that he can get off the bed, but he can't move away. He's trapped. He begins to shake the chain in an attempt to break it, but these chains have to be reinforced with magic because they will not budge! Simon stops trying to break the chain when the door swings open. Standing there, a fond smile and a hungry glint in her eyes, is Camille Belcourt.

"Hello my dear," she purrs. "I've been waiting for you. Did you miss me?"

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Hell To Pay Part: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> This chapter will contain graphic depictions of gore and I'm talking like REALLY REALLY graphic, graphic depictions of violence, verbal abuse, graphic depictions of physical abuse, and graphic depictions of sexual abuse and sexual themes. Please, if you are uncomfortable with any of these themes, do not read. I do not wish to trigger anyone and I certainly don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Honestly, I recommend just skipping the last part of this because it gets hella gory. I mean, if you like gore then read on, but if you don't I would skip it. I'll put a little skip line to let you know when the last part is.
> 
> Anyway........this will be the end of this story arc. The next chapter will be a really soft and sweet chapter to make up for all of the horrible that I'm about to put Simon through. Anyway, hopefully I can get around to more of the requests that you guys send me and explore some other ideas that I've been thinking about. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this story arc and of course, your thoughts are always welcomed and appreciated. If you have an requests, please comment them and if you just wanna talk or say hi, also comment below so I can connect with you guys. I try to answer most of you guys but I know I'm horrible at it. Anyway, I love you guys lots and I hope you guys continue to support me (even though I'm a horrible author lol) and this story. 
> 
> Kisses
> 
> -xCeCex

 

_Previous Chapter:_

 

_"Hello my dear," she purrs. "I've been waiting for you. Did you miss me?"_

 

 

_//_

 

 

Simon is frozen. Camille laughs airily as she floats over to Simon. She smells like calendula and mundane blood.

Simon wants to vomit.

Camile moves around him in a circle, her fingers reaching out to dance across Simon's bare chest. Wait..... _bare_! Simon looks down to see that the only piece of clothing he has on is a pair of boxers. The Fledgling jumps away from Camille and grabs the blanket closest to him. Simon uses the silk to cover himself, his eyes wide.

"Where are my clothes?" He asks.

"Oh, those dreadful things?" Camille asks with her nose in the air, her hand waving dismissively. "They smelled of Magnus and his Shadowhunter whore so I got rid of them."

Simon prickled.

"Alec is not a whore!" Simon snapped, his eyes burning.

Camille fixed him with an irritated stare. "Why are you standing up for that dreadful Nepehilim?"

"Because he's my dad!" Simon growls, suddenly brave. "And no one is allowed to insult him. Not even you!"

Camille looks annoyed. "Fine, if you desire me to be civil with your... _father_. Then so be it."

Camille moves forward to grasp Simon's chin with her fingers. "So beautiful. So, so beautiful."

Simon yanks his face away from Camille and stares at her defiantly.

She growls. "Fledglings. Always so rude!"

"Let me go Camille!" Simon says.

Camille snarls at him and tackles him onto the bed, straddling his legs and pinning his arms above his head so that he is effectively trapped.

"Never!" She snaps. "You are mine, Simon. _Mine_! You will never leave me. I own you!"

"No you don't!" Simon shouts.

By some act of God Simon manages to throw Camille off of him and onto the ground. In an instant Camille stands up and picks Simon up, throwing him to the other side of the room. The thing is, the chains around Simon's leg don't allow him to go that far. The consequence? He hears both of his legs crap and white hot pain courses up his spine. Simon cries out and looks down to see bone sticking out of both of his ankles. Camille is by him in an instant apologizing.

"Oh my dear, I'm so sorry!" She says with a distressed expression. "I never meant to hurt you. Oh, look what you made me do! If you hadn't pushed me I wouldn't have thrown you. This is your fault!"

Simon begins to cry. He may be a vampire, but a broken bone still hurts like hell.

"Alright baby. I'm going to have to reset your bones." Camille says.

"No!" Simon screams, terror written all over his face. "Don't touch me!"

Camille's expression turns dark.

"You don't tell me no!" She screams.

In one swift, angry movement she resets both of Simon's ankles. Simon screams in pain and begins to sob. He can feel his broken bones healing, but he knows that it's going to take some time before he can actually walk again. Camille apologizes to the sobbing Fledgling as she lifts him up and places him on his bed.

"I'm sorry my love." She says as she presses a kiss to Simon's forehead. "Will you forgive me?"

Simon answers her with another sob. Camille sights and wipes his tears.

"It's aright baby." She says. "I'm here. I'm here."

 

 

//

 

The next week Simon spends chained to his bed. He had tried to escape a total of three times resulting in a brutal lashing with a blessed whip, all of his fingers and toes being broken, held down in a circle of sunlight until he went delirious with pain, and the worst beating that Simon had ever experienced in both his human and un-dead lives. After that he learned to submit, much to Camille's sick pleasure.

It feels surreal.

Simon doesn't know how to comprehend it all. The only thing he knows how to process is the pain. He supposes it keeps him grounded. It keeps him from going completely bat shit insane, which is a blessing in disguise when you look at it that way, so Simon welcomes it. It's better than the other things Camille does. Occasionally she'll crawl into his bed, clad in a barely-there mesh bra and no panties, and climb onto Simon and beg for him. She'll whine and keen, grinding against him, but he doesn't respond; only cringes and attempts to shy away. Other times she'll strip in front of him, all seductive smirks and lustful intent, but Simon only recoils in disgust; screws his eyes shut and prays to anyone that is listening for her to go away.

Sometimes though, sometimes she goes all the way, too driven by her own lust to care.

Sometimes she'll strip Simon and gag him with one of her panties and force herself on him. She'll degrade him and slap him and choke him, which doesn't do anything to his breathing, but her grip is enough to bruise, maybe even enough to kill if she presses down just a teeny bit harder. Sometimes she'll bend him over, bound and gagged, and use different toys on him. None of it feels good. It feels wrong and humiliating and Simon cries for hours after she's done. She'll coddle him, blaming his tears on the pleasure she brings him.

But she brings him no pleasure, only broken wings and traumatic fractures.

 

//

 

It's the middle of week three, or at least that's what Simon assumed. He's not too sure about time anymore. There are no windows in his room, no clocks either. For all Simon knows, it could be the next month, hell, even the next year. He gave up on his family coming to save him. Camille had quickly crushed his hope before it could get too big, before he could get too hard to control. She had said that she had moved Simon far, far away from New York.

_"Far, far from those rodents." She had cooed to him as she coddled him one night. "Somewhere only I know. Somewhere I can keep you all to myself!"_

 

What was the point? There wasn't any. Simon had almost fully accepted that this would be his life. A life of oppression and abuse. He figured he'd die one day. Camille would probably get too excited during one of her "sessions" and she'd snap his neck. Simon relishes the idea and prays for the day to come. He knows it won't, but he can still hope can't he?

 

Of course he can't.

 

So Simon lays on his bed, looking up at the same intricate ceiling and thinking of all the ways he'd kill himself, should the opportunity arise. He doesn't even realize that he's fallen asleep until he's being woken up by a pair of cold lips pressing freezing, unwanted kisses all of his stomach. He groans, reaching his hands to shove Camille away when he realizes that she has once again chained his hands to the bedpost. Simon should really be used to this by now. He looks at her with disgusted, sleep-hooded eyes. She smirks, pressing another kiss just above the waistband of his boxers.

"Good morning my love. How was your sleep?"

"Horrible." Simon answers, voice hoarse from weeks of torture and trauma.

"Aw." Camille pouts, obviously missing (or choosing to ignore) the heat behind Simon's words. "My poor baby. Maybe I can help put you to sleep huh?"

Simon knows what's coming and he doesn't fight it, simply lets Camille manhandle him because he knows that if he fights she'll just beat him and then have her way with him once he's had the crap thoroughly kicked out of him. Simon doesn't fight to save himself the trouble. Camille makes quick work of removing his boxers and her silk nightgown. It's a shimmery pink color that looks disgusting on her, but truthfully Simon thinks anything she wears looks absolutely disgusting on her. But he keeps his mouth shut because if he doesn't have to suffer from a broken rib cage, then he won't. Camille decides that she's going to gag him with a ball gag this time.

What fun.

She fits the ball gag with practiced ease and begins her assault. Simon never responds. Never. He psychically can't, and he knows that frustrates Camille because she never feels adequate enough, and that makes Simon positively ecstatic. If he can so much as make Camille feel even the slightest bit annoyed or uncomfortable, then he'll take it. It's really only the least he can do. Anyway, Camille is just about to give him what he knows will be a horrible and completely uncomfortable blowjob, when the door to the room flies off it's hinges and lands with a rumbling _thud!_

 

Camille is off of Simon in seconds, baring her fangs at the the intruders. Simon smells them before he lifts his head to look. He knows those scents like he knows his own. It's his family, they've come for him. He can smell Magnus, Alec, Clary, Raphael, Lily, Elliott, Jace, and Isabelle. He begins to cry with joy because fucking finally! He's finally free. He doesn't really know what happens, he's too happy to care. He hears a bunch of commotion and then things start to get fuzzy. He feels himself slipping into an unconscious state, but he doesn't really mind. He knows his safe. The last thing he sees before passing out is Raphael's face.

 

//

 

When Simon comes to, he's wrapped in Raphael's clothes under a heap of blankets in Alec and Magnus's bed. He begins to cry with joy and relief. He's so happy, so fucking happy to be home where he's loved and safe and will be well taken care of. In a matter of seconds Alec, Magnus, and Raphael are stumbling into the room. They all rush to him but Raphael is the fastest. He places Simon on his lap and tucks the fledgling's head under his chin.

"Shh baby, you're okay. You're okay now. You're safe. We've got you, we've got you." Raphael says as he presses a kiss to the top of Simon's head, his arms around tightly around Simon's upper back. "We've got you."

Alec and Magnus are there to press kisses to Simon's back and shoulders and rub his arms in soothing motions.

"I know." Simon hiccups. "I'm just so happy you came for me. I-I thought...I thought you guys were going to l-leave me with h-her!"

"Never baby, never!" Magnus says, low and soothing as he kisses the back of Simon's neck. "We'd never abandon you. Never in a million years."

Simon sobs even harder, but they know why. So they sit there for God knows how long, but it's good. It's right. When Simon has calmed down enough to speak, he asks the question that's suddenly come to mind.

"What did you guys do with Camille?"

"Don't worry about it baby." Alec says as he runs his hands up and down Simon's sides. "Don't worry."

 

// (IF YOU DON'T LIKE GORE DO NOT READ THE BOTTOM PART. JUST SKIP IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)

//

//

//

//

 

 

 

When Simon is put back to sleep, Alec curls up next to them and motions for the other two to tend to Camille. Magnus and Raphael quickly travel to a well bound location somewhere in the middle of the New York woods. It's an underground cellar created by Magnus for the purpose of positively torturing the shit out of Camille, both literally and figuratively. When they enter the underground cellar, Camille is in her cage, her nightgown torn and barely covering her frame. Magnus snaps his fingers and the nightgown is suddenly shredded to think pieces. Camille hisses at them and tries to cover up. She bares her fangs but neither of the men are intimidated by her.

"Why bother with covering up?" Magnus asks. "Everyone in this room knows your a whore. There's no need to hide it."

"I thought you could only be a whore if you were pretty." Raphael says.

"That's how its supposed to be, but no, unfortunately putrid people can be whores too." Magnus says, his lips pulled back in a sneer.

Camille hisses again and Magnus rolls his eyes.

"Shut your mouth will you!"

He snaps his fingers, his eyes flashing for a second, and Camille's mouth is suddenly sewn shut. She screams, muffled by the thread that now zig-zags across her lips.

"Nice touch." Raphael muses.

"I got tired of hearing her incessant hissing. I figured some quiet would do us both some good." Magnus says, his smile malicious. "Why don't we have some fun, hmm?"

 

Magnus throws Camille from her cell and binds her hands with blessed rope. He quite enjoys watching her squirm and wither in pain.

"I quiet like this." Magnus says.

"I second that." Raphael hums.

Camille glares up at them and Raphael smirks. Raphael raises his foot and swiftly brings it down upon Camille's head. He hears a crack and a second later blood is pouring from her ears. She looks dazed and Raphael is pleased. Magnus flicks his wrist and suddenly the dazed vampire is hanging in the air, her head lolling from side to side. Raphael walks over to a drawer of knifes and picks out a huge, saw-like butcher knife. He walks back over to Magnus and hands it him. The warlock smiles his thanks before circling Camille, knife in hand. the female vampire watches, her eyes hooded, and Magnus is just so glad that she's still awake. Magnus finally stops in front of her and looks her up and down. Without warning, the warlock grabs Camille's left leg and hacks her foot off. Her foot falls to the floor with a soft thud and blood spurts from the wound. Her eyes are now fully open and she screaming, her stitched mouth muffling the sound. She twists in the air, blood falling from her eyes as she sobs. It doesn't stop there though, Magnus slices her stomach open and lets the knife clatter to the ground. He and Raphael work on pulling Camille's intestines out and untangling them. They wrap her intensities around her and make a beautiful outfit; at least Raphael and Magnus think its beautiful. Raphael then walks back to the drawer and picks out a sharp slicing knife. He walks to the back of Camille and quickly makes two slices. He opens up the wounds and digs around until he feels her ribs, he breaks all of them by bending them back until they stick out of the two wounds on her back. He then reaches around some more until he finds her lungs and pulls them out, draping them over her ribs to make it look like a pair of wings.

Magnus and Alec take a few steps back to admire their work. Miraculously she's still alive and both the warlock and male vampire are ecstatic.

"Wow, we are true geniuses." Magnus says as he claps his hands. "And look at that, our canvas is still alive. I wonder how much more we can do?"

Raphael's face splits into a maniacal smile, one that Magnus matches whole-heartedly. "She hurt our Simon. We'll do as much as we damn well please."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.....I really don't know what to say. That gore took a lot for me to write. This is my first time writing gore so please, be kind with me. I tried my best and I don't really know if gore is for me. I mean, if you guys request more gore then I'll write it, but I don't think gore will be an idea that I will be play8ing around with. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! New chapters and stories coming up soon!


	17. Baby, Baby (Let Me Hold You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon was good at hiding. I mean, he'd been alive for over a century so you were bound to learn a thing or two. But no matter how old he was or how advanced his magic, Magnus always saw him as the same fragile Warlock he'd met all those years ago.
> 
> //OR
> 
> The one where Simon is a Warlock that has been alive for over a hundred years, but Magnus still doesn't see him as an adult and sees him as his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So this prompt was requested by the lovely LadyEloquence and I am just a sucker for Magnus and Alec treating Simon like their child. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this fic and I hope it was everything you were hoping for LadyEloquence. As always, comments are appreciated as well as prompt requests. I was thinking of asking any artists who read this fic if they would be willing to collab and work up a fanart for me???? Its just a thought, but if that tickles anyone's fancy, please let me know. I'm always looking to collab with other creators. Welp, enough of my rambling. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Kisses
> 
> -xCeCex

Simon was good at hiding. Always had been.

Whenever he and the children of his village would play hide-and-seek in the town square, he was always the winner. He supposes he learned it from his mother. Simon's mother was a beautiful woman with auburn hair and warm hazel eyes. She had a gentle heart and a voice as light as cloud. She attracted the attention of many men, but the only one to have ever won her heart was Simon's father. Simon's father was a kind man with a very social personality. He was of large build with attractive features. He had earned his living as a blacksmith until he had been drafted into a war that he had no business being apart of.

He died.

And then it was just Simon as his mother. Day in and day out Simon would watch his mother hide. She hid her sorrow, her anguish, her rage. She hid his father's tools and his clothes. She hid the things he had made and covered his workbench with a thin, white sheet. So yeah, Simon supposes he learned it from her.

As Simon got older strange things began to happen.

He found himself surrounded by odd occurrences. Like that time he made his mothers plates explode because she yelled at him, or when you made Billy Thorton fly into the creek without touching him because he had called Simon's father a "dead and gone drunk".

It didn't stop there. As time passed things only got worse. Simon was left in fear of himself. He didn't understand what was happening. The town whispered that he was the spawn of Satan. They spoke soft in the hopes that Simon would not be able to hear them, but Simon always did. They said that his mother was a Satanist and that she made a deal with the devil to bring her husband back.

An eye for an eye, they said. A son for a husband.

His mother was resilient. She payed them no mind. She walked freely among the village. She still bought her groceries from the town square and made sure to pick up freshly baked bread from the bakery at least once a week. If people yelled curses at her she pretended not to hear them. And so Simon also learned resiliency. He no longer listened to the whispers or shouts, he simply continued with his life. He had his mother and a few of his father's possessions, and that was all he really needed.

 

One day, as Simon sat in a small, secluded clearing reading a book, he heard the voices of a few village boys. They didn't sound that far away, but Simon had excellent hearing, so he couldn't exactly tell how far away they were.

"Once we find him, you two hold him down and Billy and I'll stake him." One of them said. "We can't have that demon walking around no more. It ain't right! We gotta protect the village!"

Simon heard the other boys agree and he hissed. Those morons were actually going to try to kill him. Simon quickly got up and dashed behind a group of shrubs. There was just enough room between the branches from his to see out of, but to still remain hidden. Not even a few moments later the boys appeared one by one. He recognized them as the Hamish brothers (twins with an awfully nosy mother and a good for nothing father), Aldred Frein (a scrawny boy with flaming orange hair and a crooked nose), Mikael Trapp (A strapping boy with little-to-no brain), and Billy Thorton. Simon wished he had died when he'd fallen into the river. It would have made everyone's lives so much easier.

The boys poked around the clearing looking for Simon.

"I thought you said he'd be here!" Aldred said to Billy, his voice wavering only a little.

"He usually is!" Billy shot back, kicking a stone into the nearby underbrush. "He must have left."

"Well that's just great, Billy!" One of the Hamish brothers said, Simon never bothered to actually learn their names.

"Shut it!" Billy yelled. "Just shut up!"

Simon found himself getting bored of simply watching. He was actually curious to see if they'd really kill him. Sure these boys went on hunts with their fathers, but killing an animal and killing a human were two completely different things. As they say, curiosity killed the cat. So silently Simon stood and walked into the clearing. He put on a smile and pretended to have just seen the boys.

"Well, hello there. I didn't know that you guys knew about this spot."

The boys whipped around to face Simon with fearful expressions.

"It's him." Mikael whispered, his grip on the metal stake he held in his hand tightening.

"What do we do?" Aldred whimpered.

"We do what we planned." Billy says as quietly as he can.

Simon simply smiles at them. In a flash the boys are on him, effectively stunning him. The Hamish brothers, Billy, and Aldred hold Simon down while Mikael holds the stake above him.

Holy shit.

_Holy shit!_

They were actually going to kill him! Simon struggles against them but they are surprising strong.

"You don't belong here!" Billy shouts.

"Yeah, you and your Satanic mother!" Aldred yells.

"You're a devil spawn!"

"You aren't human!"

"Your mother is Satan's whore! She'll serve him well as a sex slave when we're through with her!"

Simon sees red.

No one, no-fucking-one, calls Simon's mother a whore or threatens her in any way. His mother bent herself in half just to make Simon happy. She worked where she could, sold anything she could, just so Simon would have a roof over his head and warm food in his belly. His mother had made sacrifice upon sacrifice for him, and Simon would not let her be disrespected by a bunch of inbred, chicken-fucking assholes!

 

It was like the world froze. The birds stopped chirping. The wind stopped blowing. Everything was still. And then a shock passed through Simon and suddenly the whole clearing exploded in a burst of the most powerful wind Simon had ever experienced. The wind ripped the boys off of Simon and Simon screamed as he felt an indescribable pain overcome him. His back arched off of the ground in a bone-twisting fashion. When the pain passes and the wind goes calm. Simon gasps for air, breathing in as much as he possibly can. He sits up, coughing and shaking. When he looks around the clearing, he's horrified. Scattered around haphazardly are the bodies of the village boys. Billy's head is lying only a few feet from Simon, and he's pretty sure he see's Mikael's leg stuck in a tree. Simon scrambles away into the underbrush and takes off running. He runs as far as he can before he falls to the floor and vomits. He eventually throws up everything in his stomach and dry heaves, tears blurring his vision. He hears a scream from somewhere not too far away.

 

"Mom!"

 

Simon runs as fast as he can. He's terrified. Why was his mother screaming? When he reaches the treeline that sits only a few yards away from his home, he stops suddenly, because his house is on fire.

_His house is on fire._

Simon sees the village people gathered around the house watching it burn with stoic expressions. The town priest stands at the front and shouts out a prayer. Simon takes a step forward but the door to his home suddenly flies open and his mother comes running out, her figure engulfed in flames. She screams and falls to the floor trying to roll the fire out. The village people gasp and jump away, watching as Simon's mother withers and burns.

"Simon!" She screams. "Run! Run and don't look back!"

Simon watches his mother take her last, painful breath before he takes off running. He's not sure where he's going to go, but he knows that he has to get away.

 

//

 

Simon pops the collar of his coat as he walks through the chilly streets of New York. Winter is settling and it reminds Simon of Winter in his homeland. He passes a few carolers and a nice old woman selling eggnog. Yes, exactly like home. Soon he ends up in Central Park on a random park bench with no clear direction. The wind whistles a sad song and Simon hums along to it.

 

It's nice.

 

Soon, he is interrupted by the ringing of his phone. It's Magnus.

 

"Hello?" Simon answers.

 

"Simon, my dear baby!" Magnus cooes into the phone. "Where are you? Your father is finally home and we want you over for a few days."

 

Alec and Magnus are not his parents, no, Simon's parents are dead; but they treat him like their child. Simon is much older than Alec is, but there is something about the Nephilim that makes Simon feel so much younger and smaller than he actually is. He had met Magnus first, of course, by accident really. He was a young boy living on the streets of Paris, stealing scraps wherever he could and working for whoever was willing to pay him. When Magnus found him, Simon had no idea the full extent of his magical powers. He never cared much for magic. Where had it gotten him in life? Anyway, when Magnus found him, he took Simon in. He taught him all he needed to know about being a Downworlder and how to harness and control his powers. After living with Magnus for quite some time, Simon decided it was time for him to see the world and to take what Magnus taught him and apply it in the real world. He traveled to the far corners of the globe. He went to Egypt, Africa, Russia, Japan. Anywhere and everywhere. From each place he visited, he took from each culture their secrets and practiced them until he had become a master. He had only really re-connected with Magnus 20 years ago, but for as long as Simon has known the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus has always treated Simon as a son.

 

"Alright, I'm on my way."

 

//

 

When Simon arrives at Magnus's apartment, he doesn't even have to knock on the door.

 

"My baby!" Magnus exclaims as he throws the door open.

 

Simon smiles and hugs the other warlock tightly. Magnus rubs the younger warlock's back and presses a kiss to the top of his head.

 

"Come in, come in, your father is dying to see you!"

 

Magnus ushers Simon into the house and closes the door behind him. Simon quickly discards his coat and scarf before making his way into the kitchen. When he enters he sees Alec arranging cookies on a tray with three mugs of milk.

 

"Hey dad," Simon says.

 

Alec turns around with a bright smile and opens his arms for Simon. The warlock practically runs into his arms, happy to finally be with him. The last time Simon saw Alec was a little over a month ago.

 

"I've missed you," Simon mummers into Alec's chest.

 

"I've missed you too," Alec smiles as he wraps one arm around Simon's waist and uses his other hand to toy with the hair at the nape of Simon's neck, "I'm sorry about having to be away for so long. Clary and Jace managed to fuck up so royally that we need to go undercover for a month. It was a real party."

 

Simon laughs as he and Alec pulled away.

 

"Why don't you go help Magnus set the living huh?" Alec says before pressing a warm kiss to Simon's forehead, "I'll bring the cookies out soon."

 

Simon nods and hugs Alec one more time before going to help Magnus set up the living room. They move the couches and chairs a few paces back before laying down tons of blankets and comforters and pillows. Soon, the living room looks like one huge bed. Magnus puts in their favorite family movie, Cinderella Man, before settling down with Simon. Soon Alec comes in with the cookies and family night is officially on.

 

//

 

"He really missed you," Magnus whispers to Alec.

 

Simon is currently sandwiched between Alec and Magnus, his chest rising and falling with the ease of sleep. He clings to Alec and buries his face in the Shadowhunter's neck. Magnus rubs the younger warlocks back and presses a kiss to his hair.

 

"I missed him too. And you," Alec replies, shushing Simon when he becomes a bit restless, "I missed the both of you."

 

Magnus smiles and reaches over to caress Alec's cheek, "You're here now, and that's all that matters."

 

//

 

The next morning is a bit of whirlwind. Jace and Clary manage to screw up (again) and end up tied up in some warehouse by a group of rogue werewolves. Isabelle had come to deliver the news after she received word from Meliorn.

 

"When I get my hands on the two of them I'm going to kill him!" Alec seethes as he, Magnus, Isabelle, and Simon approach the warehouse. "What the hell were they thinking? We just got out of danger!"

 

"Alec, darling, shouting isn't going to fix anything," Magnus chides.

 

He looks like he's going to say more but Alec's glare stops him.

 

"Quit while you're ahead," Simon murmurs to Magnus.

 

Soon they reach the front of the warehouse and Alec has no problem in kicking the huge metal doors open. Sitting on two chairs, bound, gagged and surrounded by ten werewolves are Jace and Clary.

 

"I'm going to kill you two!" Alec shouts.

 

The werewolves all bare their fangs at Alec but the Shadowhunter is not having it. He quickly shoots one of the wolves and throws a knife at the other.

 

"That was quick," Magnus says, "Anyway, I suppose we should all jump in now. Simon dear, stay on the side yes?"

 

"But papa!" Simon pleads.

 

"Uh, uh, uh," Magnus tuts as he taps Simon's nose, "listen to your papa. Stay safe and on the side."

 

Simon pouts but does as he's told. Magnus, Alec, and Isabelle make quick work of the remaining werewolves and free Clary and Jace.

 

"I swear, you can't even go two days without screwing something up," Alec scolds as Clary and Jace get all of their gear together.

 

"Sorry Alec," Clary offers meekly, "We thought it would be a open and close case."

 

Alec grumbles some choice words under his breath before ultimately letting it drop, "Whatever, at least try to stay out of trouble. We had to drag Simon into this and you know how much Magnus and I hate doing that!"

 

"You could have just left him at home, he's not a kid," Jace mumbles.

 

Alec throws him into a wall shortly after.

 

//

 

After that mess of a morning, Alec is determined to spend as much time as possible with Magnus and Simon, even if he has to kill (Jace and Clary). When they get back to Magnus's apartment, they all pitch into to make a nice breakfast. There's bacon, pancakes, muffins, fresh fruits; the works. They eat breakfast before returning to their huge bed on the living room floor.

 

"We are not getting up from this bed for the rest of the day," Alec says as he and Magnus curl around Simon, "Even if I have to kill Jace and Clary."

 

Simon laughs before settling down.

 

"I'm really happy to have you guys," Simon suddenly says after a few moments, "You guys mean the world to me."

 

Alec and Magnus fix the young warlock with fond smiles.

 

"You mean the world to us as well, our little one," Magnus cooes.

 

"We love you," Alec smiles.

 

Soon Simon falls into a peaceful sleep, content with his two favorite people.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y'all thought I gave up on this, huh? TBH, I was going to give up on this but I was re-reading it and I realized that I couldn't give up on it. I am so sorry for such a long wait, but I hope this will at least somewhat make up for it. I love you guys very much!
> 
> Kisses!
> 
> -xCeCex


	18. Little One, Mine All Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clan Bond is not something to be messed with.
> 
> Many learn the hard way
> 
> // OR
> 
> The one where people mess with Simon and are dealt with by the clan. God help the poor bastards that mess with the baby of a Vampire clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This chapter was requested by the amazing LadyEloquence! Thank you for always commenting and reviewing my lovely reader! I hope you like this chapter and I dedicate it to you! It's about 2 in the morning where I am so I apologize if this is not the best quality. In any case, this was really fun to right. I love clan dynamics! Anyway, new updates will be coming out soon. Hopefully I can work up an update schedule, but we shall see. This is not beta'd, so forgive any mistakes please <3\. Well, without further adieu, enjoy!
> 
> WARNING FOR VIOLENCE AND SOME GORE!
> 
> -xCeCex

1.

Simon had been walking around, enjoying the fresh air when he was suddenly whacked over the head and knocked out.

 

Not his worst Saturday night he'll say. No, that was the time Clary dragged him to a party and some drunk girl puked all over his new Star War's shoes. That was a pretty terrible night. The way Simon woke up was kind of how that night ended, tied to a chair with a pulsing headache. The first thing he registered was that he was surrounded by about ten snarling werewolves.

 

"Oh," he says, "this isn't good."

 

"Shut up bloodsucker!" A bald man with a scar running from the corner of his right eye to just below his jaw sneers.

 

"Well that was rude," Simon says, "anyway, why am I here?"

 

"We need to bait your leader," he says with a cruel smile, "we're gonna be the pack to take down the New York Vampire Clan, a feat no wolf pack has ever accomplished."

 

"Maybe no pack has ever accomplished it because they had no reason to!" Simon argues. "What have we ever done to you?"

 

"You exist!" The man glared.

 

"Sorry, I had to be a Vampire; apparently there's a limit to how many people can be ass-backward retards that smell like dogs who bathed in the sewer!'

 

When the man hits him, Simon is pretty sure that if he were human he would be dead. He sets his jaw back into place with a sickening crack and resists the urge to cry out. He is a man dammit! But that hit did hurt a lot.

 

The werewolves continue to grumble and brood for the next half-hour, all while sneering at hurling insults at Simon. Really, most of the insults are in poor taste and Simon kind of feels bad for them. I mean, were they even trying?

 

"Where are there!" The leader shouts at his subordinates. "We have their fledgling, they should be here!"

 

"Maybe the fledgling just isn't important to them?" One of the wolves offered as an explanation.

 

"Okay, that one hurt," Simon said as he glared at the werewolf.

 

"Will you shut--"

 

Before he could finish the sentence a hand suddenly burst through his chest. Simon screamed and flinched so hard that his chair fell back and hit the floor with a painful thump. He groaned and shook his head to clear the fuzziness from his eyes. When he lifted his head he saw Raphael wiping his blood-stained hand on a piece of cloth.

 

"Raphael!" He exclaimed.

 

He had never been so happy to see the brooding vampire. Raphael wastes no time in breaking Simon from his bonds and crushing him to his chest. Simon clings to him and breaths in the scent of cinnamon and orange.

 

"I've got you," Raphael murmurers, "I've got you."

 

All around them are limbs and various organs and entrails that hang from the ceiling. Raphael knows that the clan's bloodlust isn't sated and he also knows that there is very little he can do to control them. Besides, Magnus owes him a favor or two.

 

"You can kill in the surrounding area, but do not go beyond a ten mile radius. Kill as many as you like, Bane owes me a few favors."

 

Lily leads the clan away without a second thought. Raphael itches to go with them. He yearns to do as much damage as possible in retribution for having his fledgling ripped away and harmed. He wants to rain fire and brimstone and kill and kill and kill until the streets run red with blood.

 

But he can't.

 

Because Simon is in his arms and he will always be more important than bloodlust. The fledgling is shaking and he needs comfort and that is something Raphael will always provide. He shushes Simon with soft words and runs his hands through his hair.

 

"You're alright," Raphael says as he presses a kiss to Simon's hair. "I'm here now. I'm here."

 

2.

A clan of vampires from Vermont had come to New York for a meeting with Raphael. There were about fifty of them or so and they got on well enough with the New York Clan. The leader was a slim women that looked to be in her mid thirties named Melissa. She had red hair and sharp green eyes. She was nice enough, but Simon got a weird feeling whenever she looked at him. Raphael got the same feeling, but that might be because he just doesn't like living things in general, but in any case he made sure that Simon was with him at all times. Then again, the fledgling was always by his side.

Tonight would be the Vermont clans last night with them and to say Simon was relieved would be an understatement. Not only did he not like them but they took up most of Raphael's attention, and while Simon didn't show it, he believed he should hold all of the vampire leaders attention. Sue him.

 

"This has been a wonderful little vacation," Melissa said.

 

Both clans were gathered in the ballroom for "one last night of revelry" as Melissa put it. Raphael, Simon, Lily, Elliot, and Stan sat at the head table with Melissa and her inner circle.

 

"I'm glad you all enjoyed yourself," Raphael said, his face and voice as impassive as ever.

 

Simon fidgeted when Melissa's eyes trailed over to him.

 

"I must say, you've got yourself quite the fledgling Raphael," Melissa smirks, licking at her lips as she observes Simon.

 

Simon instinctively reaches out to grab onto the cuff of Raphael's jacket. Raphael raises an eyebrow at Melissa and places a hand on Simon's inner thigh.

 

"He surely is."

 

Melissa nods and seems to think for a bit. She looks over to her second-in-command who shrugs his shoulders. In an instant Melissa is out of her chair and has Simon in a headlock in the middle of the ballroom. Everyone immediately stops moving. Raphael is in front of them in an instant, his expression betraying nothing.

 

"Listen up!" Melissa shouts. "I've taken quite the liking to this little fledgling here. He's quite the catch if I do say so. I want him, and I'm willing to make a trade. My strongest fighter for your fledgling."

 

"Not happening." Raphael answers immediately.

 

Melissa pouts, "Such a shame."

 

She yanks Simon's head to the side and noses at his bared neck. She gives his neck a kitten lick before clamping down. Simon shouts as her fangs pierce his skin. She drinks for a good second before Raphael pulls them apart. Lily catches Simon as he stumbles. He feels dizzy and heavy and everything sounds so faraway. Lily and Elliot quickly get him out of the hotel and straight to Magnus Bane. When they arrive, Magnus takes Simon without question and waves them off.

 

"I've got him."

 

That's all that Lily and Elliot need to hear before they're back at the Dumort. When they arrive back at the ballroom, the New York Clan and Vermont Clan are split into two sides. In the middle of the parted clans are Melissa and her inner circle. Melissa is pinned to the ground by Raphael with the rest of her inner circle pinned down by members of the New York Clan.

 

"You dare drink from my fledgling?" Raphael hisses. "Furthermore, you dare drink from my mate?"

 

"You can't keep him hidden forever!" Melissa sneers.

 

"Like hell I can't!" Raphael growls.

 

The urge to protect and kill is strong within the clan. It thrums within their rib cage and sends fire into their bloods. As soon as Raphael decapitates Melissa, the rest of his clan charge. It can't be considered a fight, not with how quickly the New York Clan ends things. It can only be described as a slaughter. Severed limbs and entrails hang from the ceiling and Raphael honestly thinks about putting Melissa's head on a pike and putting it on display, but Lily reminds him about how squeamish Simon can get. At the mention of his fledgling Raphael orders his clan to clean up and dispose of the bodies. He promises to return with Simon as soon as possible.

 

3.

The clan had traveled to Scotland for what Simon liked to call the 'Vampire Convention.' It was essentially a week long festival where the different vampire clans of the world gathered to celebrate the children of the night and build alliances and connections. Simon had never been out of country before and was undoubtedly excited.

 

"Do you have everything packed?" Raphael asked him the night before as Simon bounced around their room.

 

"Yup," he replied.

 

Raphael gave him a look. "Are you sure? Go over the list one more time."

 

Simon rolled his eyes but did as he was told, and it was a good thing because he did indeed forget to pack a few jackets. Raphael smirked at him and Simon, because he was a mature vampire, stuck his tongue out at Raphael. His leader gave him a short laugh as he sat down on their bed.

 

"Alright, repeat to me the rules." Raphael says as Simon stands in front of him.

 

Simon rolls his eyes and gives Raphael a 'look', but obeys nonetheless. "Don't accept blood from anyone I don't know. Don't talk to anyone I don't know without asking you if they're okay to talk to. Don't participate in the activities unless it is fledgling safe. Don't talk to anyone that looks psycho. And don't leave your side."

 

Raphael nods, pleased that Simon remembered all of that and didn't snark back at him.

 

"That one about not talking to people that look psycho means that I shouldn't talk to you then."

 

And Raphael spoke to soon.

 

//

 

When they arrive at the village that is hosting the festival, Simon is only too excited to see all of the different vampire clans. He sticks close to Raphael and tugs his leader anywhere that he wants to go.

 

"Slow down will you!" Raphael grumps as Simon tugs him through the crowd.

 

He won't admit it, but excitement that the fledgling exudes is entirely adorable and it makes Raphael want to cooe. He doesn't, however, because he has a reputation to uphold. He lets Simon pull him around and answers each question the fledgling throws at him. As the night comes to an end, the clans begin to make their way to their lodgings. There is about an hour left of darkness, but Raphael would much rather have Simon in now; it's always better to safe rather than sorry. As Simon and Raphael walk back to their lodging with Lily and Elliot, they are stopped by an old man in a cloak.

 

"Demons!" He hisses as he sneers at them. "The lot of you! Children of Satan!"

 

The man produces a small bottle from his cloak and aims to throw it at Raphael. Simon quickly steps in front of his leader and allows the bottle to shatter on his chest. There is only a moment before he screams in excruciating pain. It feels as if his skin is burning and when he looks down he sees steam rising off of him. Lily hisses at the smell.

 

"Holy water!" She shouts. "You filthy mundane! I'll rip your heart out and eat it!"

 

Lily and Elliot pounce on the old man but he manages to ward them off with a silver cross. Realizing he is outnumbered, he quickly turns tail and runs. Lily and Elliot want to go after him, but they know they can't, not with Simon in his current state.. Raphael rips Simon's shirt off and tries to dab at the bubbling skin.

 

"We need to get him to the Japan Clan," Elliot says, "I was talking with one of their healers and they've found a way to heal holy water burns."

 

Raphael, Lily, and Elliot quickly bring Simon to the Japan Clan. They don't hesitate to help the fledgling in need. Raphael learns that the leader of the clan has a fledgling of her own, so she understands what Raphael is feeling. They wash Simon with some kind of herbal water before applying a salve to him. They wrap his chest in bandages before handing him back to his clan. Lily runs a hand through his hair while Elliot presses his forehead to Simon's collarbone. They need to be close to him. It's a form of scenting, a reassurance that their fledgling is okay.

 

"Thank you," Raphael bows to the leader of the Japan Clan, "we will never forget what you have done for us. You can count the New York Clan as an ally indefinitely."

 

The leader, Chize, bows back to Raphael and thanks him. With daylight slowly approaching, Raphael, Lily, and Elliot are quick to return to the rest of their clan members. The clan knows that something is wrong, but they don't pry. Raphael decides that it would be best to explain the incident when they have the cover of night. He sends Lily and Elliot off with a wave goodnight before laying Simon down on their bed. He presses his forehead against Simon's and breaths in the scent of vanilla and honeysuckle.

 

//

 

The next night all hell breaks loose. Raphael orders Lily and Elliot to watch over Simon while he leads the clan into the village.

 

"You will all atone for one man's sin," Raphael hisses as he sets his clan loose no the village, "he hurt my baby, now, I hurt you."

 

He finds the old man and his family hiding away in a farm.

 

"You stay back!" The old man says with ragged breath.

 

His family cowers behind him. Raphael counts 3 adults and two teenagers. He hates teenagers.

 

"You hurt my baby," Raphael snaps, "and now your entire village is going to pay for your crime. My clan is burning and feeding off of your people as we speak. I think it's only fair that I take away from you, what you have tried to take away from me. Raphael grabs the two teenagers, who he assumes are the man's grandchildren and quickly snaps their necks. He rips out the hearts of what he assumes were the teens parents before taking the man's wife into his arms. By now the old man is on his knees, screaming and crying for mercy.

 

"I don't think so!" Raphael smirks.

 

He clamps down on the woman's neck and bleeds her dry. When Raphael is done, she drops at his feet as lifeless as the rest of his family.

 

"Now you know how I felt." Raphael hisses. "You could have killed my fledgling, my mate. I should kill you where you stand, but I know of something worse then death, and it is living with the fact that you are sole reason for your family and village dying. You have brought my wrath upon what I assume were at least half-decent people. Your grandchildren will never reach adulthood because of you, and now you are as lonely as the day you entered this world. Live with the mess you've made filth!"

 

Raphael leaves the sobbing man and watches as the village around him burns. He can't wait to spit on the ashes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And.....done! I hope you guys enjoyed this one. The next update is going to be really cute! As always, comments are always appreciated. Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Mi Corazon- My Heart.
> 
> Mi sol naciente- My Sunrise.
> 
> Mi Pequeño- My Little One.


End file.
